Ist es wirklich Liebe?
by Maryreilly
Summary: Harry rettet Draco vor seinem Vater. Die beiden kommen sich näher, aber ist es wirklich Liebe? Was wird Ron zu allem sagen? Lest einfach und ihr werdet es heraus finden g Viel Spaß
1. Harrys Verfolgung

Okay, hier ist eine meiner Fanfics... ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf eure Kommentare! Bye Mary  
  
Kapitel 1 Harrys Verfolgung  
  
„Harry wo willst du hin?"Fragte Ron, als Harry sich seine Schuhe band, es war schließlich schon 23:00 Uhr. Bisher hatten Ron und Harry alles zusammen unternommen, jeden Falls dachte Ron das! Ron fand sowieso, dass Harry sich komisch benahm in letzter Zeit.  
  
„Ron, ich..."Harry wusste nicht was er Ron sagen sollte. Er konnte ihm unmöglich den wahren Grund nennen warum er sich um diese Zeit aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stehlen wollte. Ron war Vertrauensschüler und beide waren in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. In Rons Gesicht konnte er lesen, dass Ron die Antwort kaum abwarten konnte. „Ich treffe mich mit einem Mädchen und... und das möchte ich bitte alleine machen."Sagte Harry einfach und Rons Gesicht errötete bis hinter beide Ohren. „Okay, ich... natürlich Harry... ich... ich verstehe."Sagte er leise und ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungs zurück. Harry hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er seinen besten Freund so belogen hatte... doch er konnte und wollte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Ron hätte es niemals verstanden.  
  
Harry wickelte sich in des in seinen Tarnumhang und lief hinaus in den Flur.  
  
Eigentlich war Harry auf der Suche nach jemanden. Er hatte ihn schon seit einigen Tagen beobachtet, wenn er so allein durch die Gänge schlich. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er das tat und eigentlich war er ein Narr so etwas zu tun, aber ein Drang überkam ihn fast jede Nacht. Er war froh, dass er seinen Tarnumhang hatte und Merlin sei Dank war Ron noch nicht früher dahinter gekommen! Ein Geräusch, kurz vor ihm. Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Tasche und erblickte den, den er gesucht hatte. Er bewegte sich langsam Richtung Eingangshalle. Er war ihm jetzt dicht auf den Versen. Wo wollte er heute nur hin? Die letzten Tage war er hier im Schloss umher geschlichen, aber jetzt?  
  
Nun bewegte sich der kleine Punkt auf der Karte auf die Tür zu, die nach draußen führte, blieb kurz stehen und dann schwups war die Person hindurch geglitten. Harry folgte in einem Abstand von etwa 20 Metern, damit der andere nichts mit bekam. Draußen sah er sich um. Wo war er? Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen.  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!"Harry erkannte seine Stimme und bewegte sich leise in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Das hörte sich nicht gerade gut an, war er in Gefahr? Harry beeilte sich.  
  
„Doch, ich befehle es dir und du wirst dich nicht widersetzen!"Schrie jemand anderes, den Harry nicht genau erkennen konnte, da er noch einige Meter entfernt war.  
  
„NEIN! DAS WERDE ICH NICHT TUN!!!"Er sah rüber und konnte den Mann nun erkennen, es handelte sich um Lucius Malfoy und dieser redete oder besser gesagt stritt sich gerade mit seinem Sohn. Harry war wegen Draco hier und das wusste er auch, wenn er es anderen gegenüber niemals zugeben würde.  
  
„Schön, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen dich zu bestrafen! Crucio!"Rief Lucius und schleuderte Draco mit diesem Fluch zu Boden. Draco wandte sich vor Schmerzen und konnte kaum noch atmen. Lucius grinste befriedigt. Harry versuchte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose zu ziehen und diese Bewegung schien ihm unendlich lange vor zu kommen... Es schmerzte ihn, wie er Draco dort so am Boden liegen sah... Dann hatte er seinen Zauberstab endlich umklammert, riss den Tarnumhang zur Seite und rief „Expelliarmus!"und entwaffnete Lucius damit.  
  
„Was zum... POTTER! Was machst du hier, verschwinde! Das geht dich nichts an du nichtsnutziger Bengel"Schrie Lucius mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. Harry schluckte.  
  
„Nein, sie verschwinden, sie haben hier nichts verloren!"Harry war wütend, er glaubte sogar so wütend, dass er den Cruciatus-Fluch selbst ausführen könnte wenn er gewollt hätte.  
  
„Was geht hier vor?"Hörte er eine Stimme, die nicht zu Lucius oder Draco passte sondern zu Snape.  
  
„Professor, Mr. Malfoy hat seinen Sohn verflucht."Antwortete Harry kurz und knapp.  
  
„Bitte?! Potter nimm den Zauberstab erst Mal runter!"Sagte Snape, der jetzt neben ihm stand und Harrys Zauberstab gen Boden drückte.  
  
„Nun Lucius?"Fragte Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht diesem Bengel!"Schrie Lucius und wurde noch wütender. Sein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile eine ziemlich ungesunde Farbe angenommen... Harry war das nicht so geheuer... aber Snape war ja da, wenn Harry ihn auch nicht leiden konnte, so konnte Snape dies unmöglich durchgehen lassen.  
  
„Welchen Grund sollte Potter haben, dich zu entwaffnen und außerdem spricht dieses Bild nicht gerade für dich."Sagte Snape und deutete auf Draco der immer noch regungslos am Boden lag. Harry konnte ein leichtes Blutrinnsal sehen, dass aus Dracos Nase floss. Harry spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen, schluckte diese aber runter. Er konnte doch jetzt vor Snape und Lucius nicht heulen!  
  
„Er war es und ich wollte Draco nur..."„Ja klar, Harry Potter und einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche... also Lucius für wie blöde hältst du mich eigentlich?"Fragte Snape und wurde jetzt auch leicht sauer. „Verschwinde hier oder ich hole Dumbledore!"Setzte er dann noch hinzu.  
  
Wütend raffte Lucius seine Mütze, die bei der Entwaffnung auf den Boden gefallen war, und seinen Zauberstab auf und verließ die drei.  
  
Harry lief zu Draco und wollte nachsehen wie es ihm ging. Er nahm sein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und wischte ihm das Blut von den Lippen. Draco war noch bewusstlos. Harry saß neben ihm und überlegte warum er ihm gefolgt war... doch er wusste es... er sah die blonden Haare, die jetzt etwas zerzaust in die Stirn hingen, den schmalen Mund mit den scheinbar wunderbarsten Lippen der Welt und die kleine Nase. Leider konnte er ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen... seine wunderbaren grauen Augen, die Harry schon mehr als einmal feindlich angefunkelt hatten, bis zu einer Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape. Diese Stunde hatte alles verändert.  
  
„Potter... um Merlinswillen... wir müssen ihn rein bringen... was machen sie da?!"Fuhr Snape ihn an und packte Draco. Harry hatte Snape ganz vergessen und stand sofort auf und griff sich Dracos Füße. Zusammen schafften sie es gerade bis zur Krankenstation.  
  
„Potter, ein bisschen schneller... !"herrschte Snape ihn an und es sie hatten gerade mal die Hälfte geschafft... Eigentlich hätte sich Snape das doch ersparen können... er hätte einfach einen Zauber gesprochen und Draco wäre wahrscheinlich schon im Krankenflügel, doch Harry wollte Snape nicht daran erinnern das er zaubern konnte... schließlich konnte er so Draco nahe sein ohne viel Aufsehens zu machen. Harry, der mittlerweile einen Arm um Dracos Waden geschlungen hatte, spürte wie durchtrainiert seine Beine waren. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Schließlich war Draco sein Feind hier an der Schule.  
  
Auf der Krankenstation empfing sie Madame Pomfrey ganz aufgeregt. Sie legten Draco auf ein Bett und Snape unterhielt sich kurz mit ihr. So konnte Harry noch eine Weile neben Draco stehen und ihn beobachten. Er atmete nur noch ganz flach. Eigentlich sah er aus, als würde er friedlich schlafen, doch Harry wusste das es ihm sicher nicht gut ging.  
  
„Potter, sie gehen jetzt besser!"Sagte Snape. Harry nickte... sich ihm zu widersetzen wäre zwecklos gewesen. Harry blickte noch einmal zu Draco und wünschte er könnte hier bleiben, doch das war nicht möglich. 


	2. Harrys Besuch

Kapitel 2 Der Besuch  
  
Dieser Abend lag nun schon einige Tage zurück und Draco war immer noch nicht beim Unterricht. Harry machte sich Sorgen. Lag er immer noch auf der Krankenstation? Er musste es herausfinden... um nicht aufzufallen wollte er sich mittags beim Quidditch-Training fallen lassen um dann unauffällig zur Krankenstation zu kommen. Allerdings war es gerade mal 12:00 Uhr und sie saßen beim Mittagessen, es würde also noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis es Zeit fürs Training war.  
  
Harry hatte fast täglich sein Taschentuch betrachtet, an dem Dracos Blut klebte... und er wünschte er hätte frührer etwas unternommen. Dann würde er jetzt gesund und munter hier beim Mittagessen sitzen. Er wollte ihn jetzt sehen!  
  
‚Irgendwas musst du doch machen können...' überlegte er und plötzlich überkam ihn eine Idee...  
  
„Ich... ich kriege keine Luft mehr...!"Sagte er und stupste Hermine an. „Was? Schon wieder... Harry du solltest dich deswegen mal untersuchen lassen!"Sagte sie wie immer etwas altklug. „Ja... ich denke ich... gehe zu... in... den..."„Ja geh schon... ich bekomme ja selbst keine Luft mehr wenn ich dich so höre!"Unterbrach ihn Ron und sah ihn etwas skeptisch an. Harry war froh, dass diese kleine Notlüge funktioniert hatte und begab sich zur Krankenstation. In letzter Zeit musste er viele Notlügen erfinden, stellte er fest, deswegen plagte ihn sein Gewissen ganz schön. Vor allem da er Angst hatte sich einmal zu verraten.  
  
Auf der Krankenstation ankommen, schlich er sich langsam hinein. Drinnen war es still. Madam Pomfrey musste ebenfalls beim Essen sein. Schwere Krankheitsfälle gab es im Moment nicht in Hogwarts. Nur ein Bett war belegt und in diesem lag Draco.  
  
Harry ging leise zu dem Bett. Draco schlief und Harry stellte erneut fest, wie hübsch er doch war und er tat ihm leid.  
  
„Malfoy?!"Sagte Harry und wirkte dabei leicht nervös. Draco öffnete langsam die Augen, also hatte er doch nicht richtig geschlafen.  
  
„Potter! Was willst du hier!"Fragte Draco... aber er hatte nicht die Kraft es so abwertend zu sagen wie sonst... wahrscheinlich war er froh, dass er überhaupt wieder reden konnte, dachte Harry sich.  
  
„Ich... ich hatte einen Asthmaanfall aber jetzt geht's wieder..."„Schade das es nicht so schlimm war..."Draco lachte ein wenig. „Ganz der Alte was! Dann kanns ja nicht mehr so schlimm sein."Versuchte Harry „Ja... was weißt du schon!"Draco wurde wieder ernster. „Mehr als du denkst! Immerhin, habe ich deinen Vater entwaffnet auf dem Schulhof."Sagte er leise und er spürte wieder Tränen in sich aufsteigen, wenn er an dieses Bild dachte...  
  
„Ich weiß, Snape hat es mir erzählt."Antwortete Draco, „aber was hast du da gemacht?"  
  
„Ja, zufällig... ich... ich wollte mich eigentlich mit einer Freundin treffen... na ja, da war ich wohl gerade rechtzeitig da."Sagte er leise und hoffte das diese Lüge auch bei Draco funktionieren würde... obwohl er dieses Mal weitaus nervöser klang als bei Ron... doch Draco war im Moment nicht so fit und daher bemerkte er es nicht.  
  
„Schade ich dachte schon du wärst wegen mir dort gewesen!"Scherzte Draco und versuchte die Situation ebenfalls ein wenig zu lockern.  
  
„Wa... warum denkst du so etwas?"Fragte Harry und war verunsichert.  
  
„Das war ein Scherz! Verstehst du jetzt gar nichts mehr Potter!"Sagte Draco und lachte, richtig herzhaft... Harry gefiel es ihn so lachen zu sehen.  
  
Harry hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass er in Draco verliebt war... aber wie sollte er es ihm schonend beibringen? Sollte er es ihm überhaupt eingestehen? Wie dachte Draco über ihn?  
  
„Also schön, wenn es dir wieder so gut geht, dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen."Sagte Harry und drehte sich um, zum Gehen.  
  
„Potter... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage... aber Danke!" Harry nickte und verließ die Krankenstation.  
  
Es vergingen wieder einige Tage, bevor Draco und Harry sich wieder sahen. Draco blieb noch ungefähr 3 Tage auf der Krankenstation und dann kam ein Wochenende, so dass Harry sich auf den Montag bereits richtig freute, da er hoffte ihn dann wieder zu sehen. Er hatte jeden Morgen vergebens gewartet... doch jetzt musste er doch langsam wieder fit sein.  
  
Morgens in der großen Halle sah er die ganze Zeit rüber zum Slytherin-Tisch und überlegte wie er mit Draco wieder ins Gespräch kommen konnte, ohne dass es direkt auffiel. Noch war er nicht erschienen, aber Crabbe und Goyle fehlten auch noch, daher machte sich Harry keine großartigen Gedanken.  
  
„Morgen..."Sagte Ron und setzte sich ihm gegenüber und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er hatte wie immer verschlafen. Harry war aber heute unter den ersten in der großen Halle gewesen, damit er es nicht verpasste, wenn Draco auftauchte und er noch ein wenig nachdenken konnte.  
  
„Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet? Oder mich geweckt... du weißt doch das ich morgens einfach nicht aus den Federn komme."Sagte Ron und sah Harry fragend an.  
  
„Ach, ich wollte dich noch ein wenig schlafen lassen... ich war schon so zeitig wach."Sagte Harry gutmütig und winkte ab, worauf Ron nickte und sich eine Schüssel für sein Müsli heranzog und Harry war froh, dass Ron nicht sauer war, denn Harry wollte in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft alleine sein und unternahm nicht mehr allzu viel mit Ron.  
  
Harry war gerade dabei, sein Toast zu schmieren, als Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle die große Halle betrat. Harry erschrak und ließ sein Messer fallen. Draco sah ziemlich fertig aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, seine Hose die sonst sehr eng saß schlabberte regelrecht. Er hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, da er scheinbar auch nicht sonderlich gut schlafen konnte. Harry schluckte.  
  
„Was isn?"fragte Ron mit vollem Mund „Hab isch was im Gesischt....??" und sah Harry ganz verdutzt an. Ron saß mit dem Rücken zum Tisch der Slytherins und konnte so Draco nicht sehen.  
  
„Ach nichts... Malfoy sieht nicht gerade gut aus..."Sagte Harry dann und tat als würde ihn das eigentlich nicht interessieren.  
  
Ron drehte sich um „Hat er je gut ausgesehen?? Aber... es stimmt, dass geschieht ihm recht für die ganzen Gemeinheiten!"Sagte Ron und wandte sich wieder seinem Müsli zu.  
  
„Komm schon Ron, niemand verdient es doch dass es einem so schlecht geht." Das hätte er wohl besser für sich behalten, nach Rons Blick zu urteilen.  
  
„Der?! Der verdient das alle Mal. Was ist in letzter Zeit bloß mit dir?" Fragte Ron misstrauisch.  
  
„Ach nichts... ich hab vielleicht heute einfach nen sozialen Tag."Gab Harry gespielt gelangweilt zurück während er sein Toast weiter bestrich. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"Fragte Harry „Sie war noch nicht hier heute Morgen."Wieder sah Ron ihn ein wenig merkwürdig an „Wie lang sitzt du denn schon hier Harry?"und dann grinste er „Du hast dich wohl vorher noch mit deiner Freundin getroffen was?"Das war ein Thema, dass Harry besser gefiel als darüber zu reden, dass Malfoy ihm leid tat.  
  
Er hatte Ron seit jenem Abend Glauben gemacht, dass er eine Freundin hatte und damit konnte er sein merkwürdiges Verhalten wohl besser erklären. Ron fand das ziemlich cool, aber langsam ging er ihm damit auf die Nerven wer es denn sei und warum er das alles geheim hielt. Harry hatte ihm erklärt, ihm wäre es egal, aber sie wollte nicht, dass es jeder wüsste, woraufhin sich Ron wieder einigermaßen zufrieden gab.  
  
„Ja Ron, du hast mich erwischt."Sagte Harry und lächelte als ob er es ernst meinte „Aber jetzt noch mal wo ist Hermine?"  
  
„Sie hatte wohl keinen Hunger und ist heute Morgen gleich in die Bibliothek gelaufen."Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Das kannten sie von Hermine, sie ließ oft das Frühstück sausen um zu lernen.  
  
Nachdem Harry seinen Toast verspeist hatte, natürlich immer mit Augen auf Malfoy, doch dieser sah leider nicht zu ihm, stand er auf und sagte zu Ron „Ich geh schon mal vor... ich wollte auch noch was nachschlagen in der Bibliothek."„Ja, alles klar... mich kann man ruhig hier alleine lassen!"Gab Ron beleidigt zurück „Sorry, aber ich muss noch schnell was nachschauen für meine Hausaufgaben. Wir sehen uns!"Antwortete Harry entschuldigend und verschwand.  
  
Vor der großen Halle atmete er einmal tief durch. Es stimmte diesmal was er gesagt hatte, er musste tatsächlich noch schnell in die Bücherei... er hatte nämlich einen wichtigen Punkt bei seinen Hausaufgaben vergessen. In seine Sorgen über Draco vertieft lief er Richtung Bücherei. Niemand begegnete ihm auf diesem Weg. Die meisten waren noch beim Frühstücken und warteten bis zur letzten Minute ehe sie die große Halle verließen. Harry war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass ihm jemand folgte.  
  
Als er fast über seine eignen Füße fiel, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Schnürsenkel offen war und er bückte sich um ihn wieder zu zuschnüren, natürlich nicht ohne dabei einmal zu fluchen. Nun hörte er die näher kommenden Schritte hinter ihm und er drehte sich um.  
  
„Potter, ich wollte kurz mit dir sprechen."Sagte Malfoy, der nun direkt hinter ihm stand. Er war alleine, was Harry sagte das er es wohl ernst meinte. Harry sah jetzt wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Er fand eben schon, dass Draco schrecklich aussah und jetzt erst recht.  
  
„Du willst mit mir reden? Das gibt's nicht...!"Antwortete Harry, er wollte nicht zu nett sein, damit Draco nicht stutzig wurde. Harry wusste ja nicht genau wie Draco ihm gegenüber stand, jeden Falls war er sich nicht sicher.  
  
„Potter, bitte ich meine es ernst."Sagte Draco und Harry wollte ihn nicht länger ärgern. Eigentlich wollte Harry ihn gar nicht mehr ärgern, aber damit würde er nur noch mehr auffallen als er es eh schon tat. Harry nickte und so gingen sie um die Ecke in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
„Was gibt's, Malfoy?"Fragte Harry direkt. Sein Herz raste, allein in einem Raum mit Draco zu sein, dass hatte er sich schon länger gewünscht, aber sicherlich unter anderen Umständen. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln als er daran dachte, weshalb er lieber in diesem Raum mit ihm gewesen wäre.  
  
„Potter, ich habe sonst niemanden... mit dem ich reden könnte."Begann Draco leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl „Crabbe und Goyle, diese zwei Hohlköpfe verstehen doch überhaupt nichts. Außerdem würden sie alles direkt weiter tragen an meinen Vater."Sagte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Harry sah auf dieses Häufchen Elend und es wurde ihm gleich wieder schwerer ums Herz.  
  
„Bis vor einigen Tagen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mal so mit mir reden würdest."Sagte Harry, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich gegenüber von Draco.  
  
„Denkst du ich hätte das gedacht."Gab er zurück und musste ein wenig lachen.  
  
„Schön, dich mal wieder lachen zu sehen, du siehst echt schrecklich aus." „Danke, so genau wollte ich es nicht wissen!"„Wenn du schon wieder scherzen kannst, scheint es wohl nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein."Sagte Harry und wollte die Situation ein wenig auflockern, weil er sich schon denken konnte, dass es für Draco nicht gerade einfach war mit seinem eigentlichen Rivalen so offen zu sprechen.  
  
Draco nickte und sprach weiter „Ich fange einfach mal an, ich muss das einfach los werden... dieser Abend war einfach grauenhaft für mich. Vater hatte mir schon einige Tage vorher gesagt, dass er mich besuchen würde und ich wurde langsam nervös. Ich wusste genau worum es ging."Deshalb war Draco also so nervös durch die Gänge gelaufen, dachte sich Harry, jedoch ohne es auszusprechen.  
  
„Mein Vater wollte mich an diesem Abend zu... zum dunklen Lord bringen, damit ich einer von ihnen werden sollte. Aber ich wollte das nicht."Sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich habe es gehört."Sagte Harry leise, Draco nickte und blickte Harry an. Harry sah das Leid in Dracos wunderschönen blauen Augen und am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt in den Arm genommen und getröstet, doch das konnte er nicht tun, stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf Dracos Knie und nickte ihm zu, dass er weiter sprechen sollte.  
  
„Naja, als Lucius merkte, dass ich nicht mitspielte, hast du ja gesehen was er mir angetan hat. Es war einfach grauenvoll. Es war ein Schmerz, den kann sich keiner vorstellen, wenn er ihn nicht selbst erlebt hat. Ich möchte... ich möchte dir noch einmal danken, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich habe das gar nicht mehr registriert, da ich irgendwann ohnmächtig wurde."Schloss Draco und es fehlte nicht viel, dann hätte er geweint. Harry tat das weh, ihn so zu sehen und zu sehen wie schlimm es ihm ging. Er musste selbst mit den Tränen kämpfen.  
  
„Draco, glaub mir ich verstehe dich. Von mir wird auch so vieles erwartet, dabei möchte ich eigentlich nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein... ohne diese ganze Belastung, aber ich habe mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden."Sagte Harry und blickte Draco tröstend an. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, durften jetzt nicht weinen... nein... das... und da war es zu spät. Langsam bahnten sich kleine Tränen ihren Weg und Harry konnte seine ebenfalls nicht mehr verbergen.  
  
„Ich weiß das du mich verstehst, deshalb wollte ich ja mit dir reden." Sagte er unter Schluchzern. Harry stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, wenn er ihn noch länger beim Weinen zu gesehen hätte, wäre alles nur noch schlimmer gewesen. Er musste jetzt stark sein und Draco helfen, soweit er dies konnte. Plötzlich spürte er Dracos Hand auf seiner und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Da wandte Draco den Kopf und sah Harry an. Draco lächelte jetzt und Harry wusste, dass es ihm wenigstens ein wenig besser ging. 


	3. Einige Tage früher

Kapitel 3: Einige Tage früher bei Draco:  
  
„Crabbe, Goyle ich gehe noch mal raus, ihr beide haltet hier die Stellung!" Sagte Draco im Befehlston und verließ den Raum. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es war ihm schon klar, warum sich sein Vater mit ihm treffen wollte, doch er war mit dieser Verplanung seines Lebens nicht einverstanden. Seit Tagen war er schon in den Fluren Hogwarts unterwegs, weil er so nervös war. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Er überlegte, ob Crabbe und Goyle ihm vielleicht doch folgten? Aber das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, die beiden machten eigentlich immer was er ihnen sagte.  
  
Er ging in die Eingangshalle, blieb kurz stehen und fasste sich dann ein Herz und trat hinaus aufs Schulgelände.  
  
Er ging zu der verabredeten Stelle und dort wartete er auch schon auf ihn. Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater. Er war sichtlich ungehalten darüber, dass Draco ihn einige Minuten hatte warten lassen.  
  
„Vater."Begrüßte er ihn nur kurz und knapp und nickte ihm zu.  
  
„Schön, dass du dich auch mal hier blicken lässt. Ich warte schon seit 10 Minuten."Sagte Lucius erbost. Draco sah es ihm an, heute war nicht mit ihm zu spaßen und ihm wurde noch unbehaglicher zu mute.  
  
„Es ging nicht anders, ich musste die beiden Idioten loswerden. Was willst du von mir?"Fragte er, als ob es nicht wüsste... doch er wusste es ganz genau, es war schon immer sein Schicksal gewesen, doch er würde es nicht einfach so hinnehmen.  
  
„Du weißt schon was ich von dir will. Heute wirst du einer von uns werden. Das ist dir schon lange vorher bestimmt und nun bist du 17 Jahre und es ist endlich soweit!"Sagte Lucius voller Stolz.  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!"Gab Draco zurück. „Doch, ich befehle es dir und du wirst dich nicht widersetzen!"Schrie Lucius und funkelte Draco böse an.  
  
„NEIN! DAS WERDE ICH NICHT TUN!!!"Schrie Draco nochmals mit aller Kraft und er spürte wie sein ganzer Körper sich dem widersetzte.  
  
„Schön, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen dich zu bestrafen! Crucio!"Und Draco konnte nichts mehr sagen, geschweige denn sich wehren. Er spürte einen höllischen Schmerz und fiel zu Boden. Er hörte noch, wie jemand auf sie zukam... dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
Als Draco wieder die Augen öffnete, lag er auf der Krankenstation. Irgendjemand hatte ihn gerettet. Aber wer? Er hatte es nicht mehr mitbekommen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Einfach ganz mies und am liebsten wäre ihm, sein Vater hätte ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen und so schnell würde das auch nicht vorbei gehen, dass wusste er. Er fühlte sich hilflos und alleine.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy?"Hörte er seinen Hauslehrer auf einmal sprechen, er hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt oder besser gesagt wahrgenommen. Sein Kopf tat weh und er musste sich auf die andere Seite drehen um Snape zu sehen.  
  
„Professor... haben sie mi..."„Nein, es war Potter, er hat sie gerettet... bis ich sie erreicht hätte wären sie wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr am Leben oder sie würden schlimmere Folgen davon tragen als sie es ohne hin schon tun."Sagte Snape und reichte Draco ein Glas mit Wasser. Draco nahm es und trank es auf einmal leer. Erst jetzt hatte er bemerkt was für einen Durst er hatte und das Wasser schien ihn zu erlösen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Snape zu „Potter?!"Snape nickte und sagte dann kurz „Wir können später noch darüber reden. Sie sollten sich erst einmal ausruhen."Und er ging davon.  
  
Draco war wieder allein, er wollte eigentlich nicht alleine sein. Er hatte Angst, Angst vor seinem Vater und Angst davor alleine zu sein.  
  
‚Potter hat mich gerettet... aber wieso war er eigentlich da?' Fragte sich Draco. Harry war sein Rivale hier an der Schule, warum ausgerechnet er? Aber insgeheim freute er sich darüber. Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und noch während er über Harry und diese Rettungsaktion nachdachte schlief er ein.  
  
Draco saß im Klassenzimmer von Snape, sie hatten gerade Zaubertrankunterricht und Gryffindor hatte schon wieder 20 Punkte Abzug von Snape bekommen. Eigentlich war das ja nicht fair, aber Draco freute sich darüber. Er sah rüber zu den Gryffindors und wollte sich eigentlich mal wieder über sie lustig. Er traf genau den Blick von Harry und sah in dessen wunderschöne grünen Augen. Obwohl Draco es nicht zugegeben hätte, er hatte noch nie etwas an Mädchen gehabt. Das hatte er im 2. Schuljahr gemerkt, nach dem Quidditch-Training, nur das es in Slytherin keine hübschen Jungs gab.  
  
Am liebsten wäre er in diesem kurzen Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Blicke kreuzten aufgestanden und hätte ihn in seine Arme geschlossen, doch das konnte er natürlich nicht. Harry sah als erstes weg, aber es kam Draco so vor, als ob auch er dem Zauber des Blickkontaktes unterlegen gewesen wäre. In diesem Moment, stellte er fest, dass es doch wenigstens einen gutaussehenden Jungen in Hogwarts gab.  
  
„Malfoy?!"Hörte er eine Stimme neben sich und sie passte wunderbar zu diesem Traum, es war Harrys Stimme. Dennoch konnte er Harry nicht gleich in die Arme fallen.  
  
„Potter! Was willst du hier!"Fragte Draco... doch er brachte es nicht fertig es so niederschmetternd wie sonst zu sagen, was auch eigentlich nicht so schlimm war, denn schließlich hatte Harry ihm das Leben gerettet. Obwohl er eigentlich sehr selbstbewusst war, konnte er ihm jetzt seine Leidenschaft für ihn natürlich nicht beichten. Er wusste ja selbst noch nicht so recht damit umzugehen.  
  
„Ich... ich hatte einen Asthmaanfall aber jetzt geht's wieder..."„Schade das es nicht so schlimm war..."Draco lachte ein wenig. „Ganz der Alte was! Dann kanns ja nicht mehr so schlimm sein."Sagte Harry und Draco ärgerte sich ein klein wenig über diese Aussage. „Ja... was weißt du schon!"„Mehr als du denkst! Immerhin, habe ich deinen Vater entwaffnet auf dem Schulhof."Sagte Harry leise und Draco tat es direkt leid, dass er so ärgerlich reagiert hatte. Schließlich hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet.  
  
„Ich weiß Snape hat es mir erzählt."Antwortete Draco „aber was hast du da gemacht?"Fragte er dann neugierig.  
  
„Ja, zufällig... ich... ich wollte mich eigentlich mit einer Freundin treffen... na ja, da war ich wohl gerade rechtzeitig da."Dieser Satz versetzte Draco einen kleinen Stich, denn er hatte bis jetzt geglaubt, dass Harry auch an ihm ein wenig interessiert war und er versuchte es aus ihm herauszukitzeln, in dem er sagte „Schade ich dachte schon du wärst wegen mir dort gewesen!"  
  
„Wa... warum denkst du so etwas?"Fragte Harry und Draco spürte seine Verunsicherung und das reichte ihm als Antwort. Es war eine Lüge gewesen, die er durchschaut hatte. Dennoch wollte er sie nicht auffliegen lassen, jetzt noch nicht.  
  
„Das war ein Scherz, mein Gott! Verstehst du jetzt gar nichts mehr Potter!" Sagte er stattdessen und musste nun herzhaft lachen, da er wusste das Harrys Sorgen echt waren.  
  
„Also schön, wenn es dir wieder so gut geht, dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen."Sagte Harry und drehte sich um, zum Gehen.  
  
„Potter... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage... aber Danke!" Harry nickte und verließ die Krankenstation.  
  
Bevor Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, hätte Draco am liebsten etwas gesagt, damit er nicht ging. Doch richtig getraut hatte er sich nicht. Allerdings hatte er jetzt etwas Schönes an das er denken konnte, auch mit dem Hintergedanken, dass daraus niemals etwas werden könnte. Er dachte an Harrys leuchtend grüne Augen und wie er eben gelächelt hatte.  
  
Draco schlief immer Phasenweise wieder ein und wachte dann schweißgebadet auf... er träumte nun leider nicht mehr von solchen schönen Unterrichtsstunden, sondern von diesem schrecklichen Abend. Diese Träume konnte selbst Madame Pompfrey ihm nicht nehmen. 


	4. Endlich wieder frei

So ihr Lieben, hier ist das nächste Kapitel!!! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch! Vielen Dank für eure netten Kommentare knuddel  
  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch auch und ihr schenkt mir wieder ein paar Kommis, jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 4: Endlich wieder frei  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, sie müssen doch mal etwas essen."Sagte sie eines Mittags zu ihm, als sie das Tablett weg räumte, auf dem das unberührte Mittagessen stand. „Sie werden davon auch nicht gesund, wenn sie nichts essen!"und sie schüttelte missmutig den Kopf und lief davon. Sie hatte es aufgegeben ihm etwas aufzuzwingen. Einmal hatte es funktioniert, doch knapp eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich übergeben müssen. Er behielt nichts bei sich, bis auf das Wasser das er trank. Er musste mittlerweile schon einige Kilo abgenommen haben, das merkte an den Shorts die er trug, diese saßen nämlich nicht mehr so gut wie vorher.  
  
Freitagsmittags ließ ihn Madame Pomfrey gehen, da sie befand dass er körperlich gesund war.... und vielleicht würde es ihm schon bald besser gehen, wenn er mit seinen Mitschülern zusammen war. ‚Ja klar' dachte Draco ‚von denen noch nicht mal jemand im Stande war mich zu besuchen!' und somit verließ er die Krankenstation.  
  
Das Wochenende verbrachte er ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er vergrub sich in die Bücher, obwohl dies gar nicht seine Art war, aber er musste ein bisschen was nachholen und so konnte er sich ablenken. So hatte er auch Crabbe und Goyle vom Hals, die mit Lernen nichts am Hut haben wollten. In einigen kurzen Pausen zwang er sich an etwas positives, zum Beispiel an Harry, zu denken... damit er nicht immer an diesen schrecklichen Abend dachte.  
  
Auch übers Wochenende nahm er kaum etwas zu essen zu sich, so dass er seinen Gürtel schon um zwei Löcher enger schnallen musste, damit im seine Hose nicht rutschte. Das schlimmste war aber auch, dass er keinen hatte mit dem er über alles reden konnte. Dem er einfach diesen Abend und dieses schreckliche Erlebnis schildern könnte. ‚Warum rede ich nicht mit Harry' dachte er auf einmal... doch diesen Gedanken schob er gleich bei Seite und dachte sich, dieser würde wohl kaum mit ihm reden wollen und widmete sich wieder einem Aufsatz über Verwandlungen.  
  
Montags morgens ging er dann wie gewohnt mit Crabbe und Goyle zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel, vor allem nach dem er die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen entdeckt hatte, als er heute morgen in den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Nach seinem Befinden sah er wie halbtot aus und Draco war normalerweise sehr eitel. Aber was sollte er machen, er konnte sich unmöglich noch länger verkriechen.  
  
Die große Halle war noch relativ voll, als er sie in Begleitung seiner zwei „Freunde"betrat. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Harry und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Wenigstens konnte er sich noch über eine Kleinigkeit freuen, dies bewies ihm dass er nicht tot war, wenn er auch so aussah. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, doch als sich Harry in seine Richtung drehte lies er sein Messer fallen. Draco konnte den Schock in Harrys Augen sehen und da wusste er, dass er Harry nicht egal sein konnte und beschloss es nachher einfach zu wagen und ihn anzusprechen.  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab und ging mit den beiden anderen zu seinem Platz. Er zwang sich ein halbes Brötchen mit Butter zu essen und siehe da, es funktionierte. Ihm wurde dieses Mal nicht schlecht davon. Er Trank einen Becher Milch und danach war er satt. Das lag wohl daran, dass er knapp eine Woche lang nichts zu sich genommen hatte. Er sah ab und zu verstohlen zu Harry rüber und hoffte dieser würde seinen Blick erwidern, doch dieser unterhielt sich gerade mit Ron.  
  
‚Sie doch wenigstens einmal her!' dachte er bei sich. ‚Bitte!' Doch nichts geschah. ‚Eigentlich müsste es verboten sein, so gut auszusehen!' Dachte er dann noch bei sich und er spürte wie gut es ihm ging, wenn er an Harry dachte.  
  
„Was war eigentlich los?"Sprach ihn Goyle auf einmal an. Keiner der beiden hatte ihn besucht oder die letzten Tage etwas nach ihm gefragt, aber jetzt wollten sie es wissen?! Draco ärgerte sich über diese dumme Frage.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an. Wer mich nicht besuchen kommt, braucht auch nicht zu wissen was los ist!"Sagte er verärgert und stand vom Tisch auf. Goyle schluckte und schwieg. Draco verließ die große Halle, er hatte genug von diesen beiden Idioten. Wie hatte er es nur so lange mit denen ausgehalten? Ganz einfach, sie hatten ihm immer Respekt und Schutz verschafft, er hatte sich keine Gedanken um irgendetwas machen müssen. Doch jetzt würden selbst sie ihm nicht mehr helfen können, gegen Lucius. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich berichteten sie ihm noch alles was er machte.  
  
Als er die große Halle verlassen hatte sah er Harry ein paar Meter weiter in einem Flur verschwinden. Er hatte ihn vor lauter Ärger gar nicht aufstehen gesehen. Er ging ihm hinterher immer noch ein wenig am Zweifeln, ob er es wagen sollte ihn anzusprechen.  
  
Er hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als Harry stolperte und merkte dass sein Schuh offen war, um sich dann fluchend zu bücken und seine Schnürsenkel zu binden. Harry hatte seinen Umhang über dem Arm und so konnte Draco direkt auf einen ziemlich durchtrainierten und überaus süßen Hintern sehen. Er genoss diesen Ausblick noch ein wenig.  
  
„Potter, ich wollte kurz mit dir sprechen."Sagte er dann, als er Harry erreicht hatte und den Blick endlich von dessen Hinterteil nahm.  
  
„Du willst mit mir reden? Das gibt's nicht...!"Antwortete Harry, Draco spürte, dass Harry versuchte nicht zu nett zu klingen. In seinen Augen konnte er sehen, dass Harry sich Sorgen machte.  
  
„Potter, bitte ich meine es ernst."Sagte er dann um dieses Spiel mit zu spielen. Wenn er sich auch fast sicher war, dass Harry etwas an ihm lag, dann würde er es nicht hier mitten auf dem Flur zeigen. Als Harry nickte gingen sie gerade um die Ecke in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
„Was gibt's, Malfoy?"Fragte Harry direkt. Draco fühlte sich eigentlich ganz wohl mit ihm alleine zu sein, obwohl es wohl erfreulichere Umstände gab um ein Zimmer zu teilen.  
  
„Potter, ich habe sonst niemanden... mit dem ich reden könnte."Begann Draco leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl „Crabbe und Goyle, diese zwei Hohlköpfe verstehen doch überhaupt nichts. Außerdem würden sie alles direkt weiter tragen an meinen Vater."Sagte er und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Bis vor einigen Tagen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mal so mit mir reden würdest."Sagte Harry, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich gegenüber von Draco. Harry musste lachen und Draco stellte wieder fest, wie wunderschön er war. ‚Verboten müsste es sein!' dachte er wieder bei sich.  
  
„Denkst du ich hätte das gedacht."Gab er zurück und musste selbst ein wenig lachen.  
  
„Schön, dich mal wieder lachen zu sehen, du siehst echt schrecklich aus." Also doch! Draco hatte Recht, Harry sorgte sich um ihn! „Danke, so genau wollte ich es nicht wissen!"„Wenn du schon wieder scherzen kannst, scheint es wohl nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein."Sagte Harry wohl um die Situation aufzulockern und Draco war ihm dankbar, da es für ihn nicht leicht war sein Herz auszuschütten, schon gar nicht seinem größten Rivalen gegenüber.  
  
Er nickte und sprach weiter „Ich fange einfach mal an, ich muss das einfach loswerden... dieser Abend war einfach grauenhaft für mich. Vater hatte mir schon einige Tage vorher gesagt, dass er mich besuchen würde und ich wurde langsam nervös. Ich wusste genau worum es ging."Sagte Draco und sah Harry dabei an, der nur nickte und ihn nicht unterbrechen wollte.  
  
„Mein Vater wollte mich an diesem Abend zu... zum dunklen Lord bringen, damit ich einer von ihnen werden sollte. Aber ich wollte das nicht."Sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich habe es gehört."Sagte Harry leise, Draco nickte und blickte Harry an. Draco musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, denn die Erinnerung an diesen Abend fiel ihm nicht leicht. Plötzlich spürte er Harrys tröstende Hand auf seinem Knie und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Das gab ihm ein wenig Kraft weiter zu sprechen.  
  
„Na ja, als Lucius merkte, dass ich nicht mitspielte, hast du ja gesehen was er mir angetan hat. Es war einfach grauenvoll. Es war ein Schmerz, den kann sich keiner vorstellen, wenn er ihn nicht selbst erlebt hat. Ich möchte... ich möchte dir noch einmal danken, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich habe das gar nicht mehr registriert, da ich irgendwann ohnmächtig wurde." Schloss Draco und es fehlte nicht viel, dann hätte er geweint. Er blickte Harry an und er glaubte zu sehen, dass Harry mitfühlte wie es ihm ging.  
  
„Draco, glaub mir ich verstehe dich. Von mir wird auch so vieles erwartet, dabei möchte ich eigentlich nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein... ohne diese ganze Belastung, aber ich habe mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden."Sagte Harry und blickte Draco tröstend an. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, soviel Trost und Verständnis hatte er von ihm doch nicht ganz erwartet, was ihn nun wirklich zu Tränen rührte die er nicht zurück zuhalten vermochte. Und er sah, dass es Harry genauso ging.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst, deshalb wollte ich ja mit dir reden." Sagte er unter Schluchzern und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. Harry stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und wieder überkam ihn dieses angenehme Gefühl. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Hand und blickte ihn an. Harrys Augen waren auch gerötet und Draco war ihm dankbar, dass er da war.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Freue mich auf eure Kommentare... das nächste Kapitel heißt „Der erste Kuss"g was da passiert werdet ihr euch schon vorstellen können... aber es gibt natürlich auch ein wenig Verwirrung und Zweifel... 


	5. Der erste Kuss

Erstmal lieben Dank für die Kommentare!! knuddel  
  
Hier ist das versprochene Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wie immer freue ich mich über eure Kommis,  
  
bye  
  
Mary  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Der erste Kuss  
  
„Wie soll es nun weitergehen? Ich meine mit deinem Vater und dir?"Fragte Harry ihn nach dem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Wenn ich das wüsste... aber im Moment interessiert mich eins noch mehr..."Antwortete Draco und brach ab.  
  
„Red schon, was... jetzt machs nicht so spannend!"Sagte Harry ein wenig neugierig.  
  
„Warum verstehen wir uns auf einmal so gut? Ich meine ich merke das du dir Sorgen um mich machst, eigentlich solltest du dich freuen, dass es mir so schlecht geht."Sagte Draco und blickte auf den Boden. Seine Wangen röteten sich ein wenig und sein Gesicht sah gleich viel gesünder aus.  
  
„Das... das... na ja ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären..."Versuchte Harry die Situation zu retten. Draco blickte auf und auch Harrys Wangen waren leicht gerötet. In Harrys Augen sah er, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Das habe ich noch nie jemandem erzählt... aber... ich..."stotterte er ein wenig und wollte es jetzt wissen, er wollte wissen wie Harry zu ihm stand, ob ihn sein Gefühl nicht betrog. ‚Schlimmer kanns kaum noch werden' dachte er bei sich „Weißt du, ich hab nicht wirklich was an Mädchen..."sagte Draco und blickte Harry an. In Harrys Augen konnte er einen kleinen Funken sehen, der zeigte, dass Harry sich über diese Aussage freute.  
  
„Draco... ich... na ja, mir geht's genauso."Gab er leise zu und wieder erhellte ein leicht rötlicher Ton seine Wangen. Draco musste lächeln. Harry griff nach Dracos Hand und sprach weiter... er wollte jetzt ebenfalls alles wissen und blickte in Dracos blaue Augen „Damals im Unterricht, vor 3 Wochen...."Draco nickte „Wo sich unsere Blicke trafen..."vervollständigte er Harrys Satz und nun musste Harry nicken.  
  
„Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, Draco Malfoy, mein Rivale an der Schule... einer der hübschesten Jungs die es gibt."Sagte Harry und nun war es raus. Egal, sollte Draco doch denken was er wollte. Harry war froh, dieses Geheimnis endlich mal los zu werden. Doch Draco reagierte wohl mit etwas, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hatte. Es ging so schnell und Harry wurde direkt mitgerissen, als er Dracos Lippen auf seinen spürte. Es schien, als ob die Zeit still stehen würde. Draco fühlte sich wunderbar, als ob er alles Glück der Welt gepachtet hätte. All seine Probleme mit seinem Vater waren vergessen, in diesem Moment. Einen Moment, den Draco niemals vergessen würde, der Moment in dem er Harry Potter geküsst hatte und feststellte, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. Harry zog sich als erster zurück, aber nicht sehr weit, ihre Nasen hätten sich noch mühelos berühren können.  
  
„Ich habe noch heute Morgen gedacht, es müsste verboten sein so gut auszusehen wie du, Harry."flüsterte Draco, der schwarzhaarige Zauberer errötete und an seinen Augen konnte Draco erkennen, dass Harry ihm verfallen war. Nun war es an Harry sich vorzubeugen und Draco zu küssen, allerdings ein wenig stürmischer, so dass Draco das Gleichgewicht verlor und beide auf den Boden fielen. Jedoch machte es beiden nichts aus und sie umarmten und küssten sich.  
  
Wieder trat dieses wunderbare Gefühl in den Mittelpunkt und wieder wollte keiner von beiden, dass es jemals enden würde. Harry wollte den blonden Slytherin nie wieder loslassen. Er wollte ihn nie wieder leiden sehen.  
  
Nach einer Weile sagte Draco dann, nachdem er sich von Harry gelöst hatte „Wir sollten langsam gehen, der Unterricht beginnt gleich."und küsste Harry auf die Wange.  
  
„Ja du hast Recht und bei Snape gleich zu spät zu kommen wäre nicht gerade ratsam."Harry kicherte und Draco hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sagte ein wenig übertrieben „Mr. Potter, wie sprechen sie über meinen Hauslehrer, ich erbitte mir ein wenig mehr Respekt!". Harry musste wieder lachen und sagte dann „Also schön, lass uns gehen."  
  
„Aber bevor wir gehen, muss ich dir danken. Es geht mir schon wesentlich besser als heute Morgen und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken."Dracos Gesicht war wieder ernster geworden. Es war ihm wichtig, das Harry wusste, dass er ihm dankbar und dass es ihm besser ging.  
  
Harry lachte „Wenn es dir jetzt noch schlechter ginge... müsste ich mir mal Gedanken machen ob ich etwas an meiner Kusstechnik ändern sollte."Sagte Harry und auch Draco lächelte „Nein, du küsst wunderbar, als würdest du den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen."Sagte Draco und küsste ihn noch einmal bevor Harry überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, doch dieses Mal wollte Draco mehr. Er öffnete seinen Mund und spielte mit seiner Zunge an Harrys Lippen, bis dieser sie öffnete und sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Draco wollte noch mehr und von diesem wunderbaren Jungen... wollte ihn besitzen... wollte eins sein mit ihm... wollte einfach nur Harry... und seine Zunge drang weiter in Harrys Mund ein, der sie bereitwillig aufnahm. Sie küssten sich solange bis sie ganz außer Atem waren und von einander ablassen mussten.  
  
Harry merkte wie es in seiner engen Jeans noch ein wenig enger wurde... und wenn sie nicht in den Unterricht gemusst hätten... Draco konnte es in Harrys Augen sehen, wie sehr er ihn begehrte und Draco ging es genauso. Auch her konnte ein leichtes drücken seiner Jeans spüren, wenn sie ihm auch mittlerweile zu groß war.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen."Sagte Harry und sein Herz tat ihm weh, Draco jetzt verlassen zu müssen... das hieß, wenn sie sich auch sahen konnten sie ja dennoch nicht zusammen sein. Draco nickte, wurde leicht rot und meinte „Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen kurzen Augenblick warten..."und blickte verstohlen auf die Dellen in ihren Hosen. Harry wurde ebenfalls rot und nickte nur.  
  
Draco hatte Recht, wenn sie so in den Unterricht gegangen wären, wären sie sicherlich zum Gespött ihrer Klassen geworden. Wenn er sich das nur vorstellte wurde ihm schon ganz anders...  
  
Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Stühle und Harry meinte „Draco, ich denke wir sollten es nicht allen auf die Nase binden... das mit uns..."Und blickte ihn traurig an, denn eigentlich sollte es doch etwas schönes sein, wenn man eine Beziehung führte.  
  
„Ja stimmt, das könnte etwas unangenehm werden."Gab seufzend Draco zu und blickte zu Boden.  
  
„Weißt du, eigentlich war es doch total unnötig, dass wir uns immer so gestritten haben... ich meine wir verstehen uns doch jetzt recht gut."Draco musste wieder lachen und Harry freute sich, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Vor allem sah er schon wieder besser aus, als heute Morgen...  
  
„Du hast Recht... Draco??"„Hm"„Du musst unbedingt mehr essen... ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen."Draco nickte. „Ja... jetzt wo es mir ein wenig besser geht, bekomme ich sogar wieder Hunger!"Antwortete der Blonde lächelnd. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein bis zwei Minuten und dann verließen sie den Raum. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig am Klassenzimmer an. Alle Schüler waren schon hinein gegangen, doch Snape war noch nicht da.  
  
Harry sah sich kurz um, niemand stand im Flur und schnell küsste er Draco auf die Wange bevor er im Zimmer verschwand. Draco blieb noch ein wenig lächelnd auf dem Flur stehen und fragte sich, wie es mit ihnen beiden weiter gehen sollte...  
  
g so das wars mal wieder.. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...  
  
Ich freue mich wieder über eure Kommis und verrate euch schon mal den Titel des nächsten Kapitels, heißt wie die Fanfic selbst... „Ist es wirklich Liebe?" 


	6. Ist es wirklich Liebe?

Oki, ich habe versprochen, dass ich euch nicht lange quälen werde... hier ist das neue Kapitel... ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Vielen Dank für die netten Kommis, hoffe ihr schreibt mir noch mal welche liebguck Bye, bye Mary   
Kapitel 6 Ist es wirklich Liebe? 

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Dieser Tag war viel zu schnell vergangen. Er war nun mit Draco zusammen... oder doch nicht? Jetzt wo er alleine war beschlichen ihn leise Zweifel, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Er hatte zu Draco gesagt, er hätte noch nie viel nach Mädchen gefragt... das stimmte doch gar nicht, schließlich war eine Zeitlang mit Cho ausgegangen. Er hätte jetzt gerne jemanden um Rat gefragt, doch er konnte sich an niemanden wenden... wen sollte er fragen Ron? Also bitte, der hatte für so was kein Verständnis. Hermine? Die hasste Draco und würde das sicher nicht verstehen...

‚Was ist bloß los, heute Mittag wärst du am liebsten über diesen jungen Mann hergefallen und jetzt denkst du so etwas!' Dachte er und er wusste nicht was er darauf noch denken sollte. Natürlich mochte er Draco, doch war es wirklich Liebe? Als Draco noch nichts davon wusste war alles einfacher... jeden Falls kam es ihm so vor.

Nach diesem Kuss heute Mittag war alles anders... er hatte sich mitreißen lassen und sich einfach nur seinen Gefühlen hingegeben. Was sollte er nun tun? Als er mit Draco zusammen war, hatte er keinen einzigen Zweifel verspürt, doch jetzt...

Nach einer Weile stand er auf... er musste aus diesem Zimmer raus, er konnte hier nicht länger bleiben. Bald würden die anderen kommen und hier würde Chaos herrschen, dem wollte er sich allerdings nicht aussetzen. Er nahm sich eine Feder und eine Stück Pergament und schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang. Er zog ihn gleich über, damit er ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Er schlich die Treppe hinunter und langsam durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste darauf achten, dass er niemanden umrannte. Als niemand hinsah, schlüpfte er schnell durch das Portraitloch. Draußen herrschte Stille und ein kühler Wind wehte durch den Flur. Harry lief durch die Gänge bis er irgendwann auf einem Turm ankam, auf dem er schon oft gesessen hatte. Niemand kam hier her. Auf jeden Fall hatte er noch nie jemanden hier getroffen.

Er setzte sich auf eine alte Steinbank in der Ecke und nahm den Tarnumhang ab. Er sah in den Sternenhimmel und begann zu Schreiben:

Habe ich das Richtige getan? Ich wünschte jemand könnte mir diese Frage beantworten.. jemand wäre hier mit dem ich reden könnte.

_Draco kann ich es nicht fragen, damit würde ich ihn wohl verletzen. Es ist nicht so dass ich nichts für ihn empfinde oder sonst etwas.. ich weiß nur nicht ob es das Richtige war._

_Heute Mittag erschien mir alles so leicht und unbeschwert und bevor ich es Draco gesagt hatte empfand ich auch keinen einzigen Zweifel dass ich ihn liebte, doch jetzt?! Ich weiß es einfach nicht._

_War ich denn jemals verliebt? Woher soll ich wissen wie sich so etwas anfühlt. Ich bin doch gerade mal 17 Jahre._

_Natürlich war es wunderschön mit Draco zusammen zu sein, aber jetzt beschleichen mich immer mehr Zweifel._

_Vor allem, habe ich gelogen, als ich sagte ich würde schon immer auf Jungs stehen.. das stimmt doch nicht.. ich war schon mit Cho aus und damals wollte ich auch mehr von ihr... war das Liebe? Sicherlich nicht... woher weiß ich, dass es mir diesmal nicht genauso geht? Es könnte doch sein, dass ich diesmal..._

Harry lief eine Träne über die Wangen und sie fiel genau auf den letzten Satz.

_Was ist wenn ich vielleicht den größten Fehler meines Lebens begehe.... oder ist es vielleicht das beste was mir passieren konnte? Ich weiß es nicht und niemand ist für mich da um mit mir zu reden... Ron kann ich in der Hinsicht voll vergessen und Hermine hasst Draco.. sie würde es nicht verstehen..._

_Ich habe mich heute Nachmittag so glücklich gefühlt, warum geht's mir jetzt so beschissen? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke desto mehr Zweifel bekomme ich..._

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Geräusch. Hier kam doch sonst niemand her? Wer konnte das sein? Harry versteckte sich schnell unter seinem Tarnumhang und stellte sich in eine andere Ecke. Als er merkte, dass er sein Pergament vergessen hatte war es schon zu spät. Die Tür ging auf.

Zur etwa gleichen Zeit im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftraum:

Draco hatte seit langem mal wieder was gegessen und fühlte sich eigentlich wieder ganz fit. Allerdings dachte er noch sehr über diesen Tag nach. Crabbe und Goyle waren damit beschäftigt kleine Papierkügelchen auf die Erstklässer zu werfen, die sich natürlich nicht trauten sich zu wehren und Draco überlegte wieder warum er sich mit solchen Idioten abgeben konnte.

Er musste dann aber gleich wieder an Harry denken... war es richtig was er getan hatte. Er hatte noch nie eine Freundin gehabt und er stand überhaupt nicht auf Mädchen... er hatte und tat es immer noch, sich auf das Duschen nach dem Quidditch-Training freuen. Wenn auch die Slytherins keine besonders gutaussehenden Jungs waren.. außer ihm vielleicht... über diese Gedanken musste er lachen... waren sie doch alle ziemlich gut durchtrainiert und Draco musste sich jedes Mal beherrschen, dass er nicht durchdrehte...

Aber jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, natürlich fand er Männer attraktiver aber Harry Potter... sein Erzfeind in Hogwarts. Außerdem hatte Draco noch nie eine Beziehung mit einem jungen Mann gehabt. Harry hatte wenigstens mal Erfahrungen mit Mädchen gesammelt... wenn man das Erfahrungen nennen konnte, aber er war eigentlich noch eine ganze „Jungfrau"... Draco wurde leicht rot bei diesem Gedanke und beschloss den Gemeinschaftsraum besser zu verlassen, bevor noch jemand stutzig wurde... weil er hier rot anlief. Außerdem konnte er bei frischer Luft besser nachdenken und das war jetzt das was er tun musste.

Niemand beachtete ihn. Außerdem war er ja Vertrauensschüler und konnte auch am späteren Abend noch durch die Flure gehen ohne Probleme.

Crabbe und Goyle waren so sehr damit beschäftigt immer neue Papierkügelchen zu rollen, dass sie es einfach nicht mitbekamen wie Draco aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Als Draco über den Flur lief, dachte er an Harry und was er wohl gerade machen würde. Er hatte wohl besser Freunde als er.

„Richtige Freunde hast du eigentlich gar keine Draco!"Sagte er zu sich selbst. Er wusste, wenn es hart auf hart kam konnte Harry sich immer auf Ron und Hermine verlassen, aber er konnte nicht auf Crabbe oder Goyle zählen, dann wäre er verloren.

Draco lief in die Richtung eines Turmes auf dem er immer gerne war, weil niemand dort hinkam... jeden Falls dachte er das.

Heute Morgen hatte er Harry von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt und diese gefiel ihm wesentlich besser als der normale Harry. Obwohl er sich nicht so richtig sicher war ob er wirklich das Richtige getan hatte... aber sein Herz wusste es konnte da keinen Irrtum geben!

Er betrat den Turm und ihm war so, als ob dort jemand wäre, doch er konnte niemanden ausmachen. Er ging weiter zu der Bank auf die er sich immer setzte und blickte zum Himmel. Der Mond und die Sterne glühten heute Nacht besonders hell. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er ein Stück Pergament auf dem Boden liegen. Er nahm es auf... um es zu lesen war es allerdings ein bisschen zu dunkel.

„Lumos!" Sagte er und sein Zauberstab begann an der Spitze zu glühen. Er erkannte Harrys Handschrift und begann zu lesen und mit jedem Satz den er las wurde ihm unwohler... er schüttelte den Kopf.. konnte das wirklich sein?? Was schrieb Harry da.. unmöglich das Draco sich so in ihm geirrt hatte!!! Allerdings sah er auch die getrocknete Träne...

Nach dem er den Text zu Ende gelesen hatte... überlegte er kurz und kam zu dem Entschluss dass er unbedingt mit Harry reden musste. Harry musste sich ja schrecklich fühlen. Das wollte Draco nicht und Draco war sich sicher dass Harry es ernst meinte... jeden Falls nach allem was heute Mittag geschehen war. Harry hatte ihm heute geholfen und er wollte ihm helfen...

„Schade das ich dich jetzt nicht in meinen Arm nehmen kann mein armer kleiner Harry."Sagte Draco vor sich hin und wusste natürlich nicht, dass Harry zuhörte. Harry fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser und als er Draco so da sitzen sah... hätte er am liebsten den Tarnumhang zum Teufel geworfen und ihn umarmt.

Draco fand die Feder, die Harry ebenfalls fallen gelassen hatte und verzauberte, so dass sie von allein schrieb und er nur seine Gedanken aussprechen musste.

„Wenn du schon nicht hier bist, werde ich meine Gedanken auf schreiben und sie dir irgendwie zukommen lassen."

Er überlegte kurz und begann dann der verzauberten Feder zu sagen was sie schreiben sollte.

Du bist leider jetzt nicht hier, sonst würde ich dir das direkt sagen... also werde ich es dir schreiben. Ich hoffe damit kann ich ein paar Zweifel von dir aus dem Weg räumen. Glaube nicht, dass es für mich so einfach ist... ganz und gar nicht! Aber ich weiß das ich dich liebe! Okay, das habe ich dir bisher nicht gesagt, aber es ist so... schon seit diesem Tag an, an dem unsere Blicke sich kreuzte habe ich gewusst, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein möchte.

_Jetzt werde ich dir einige Fragen stellen, kannst du diese mit Ja beantworten wirst du schon wissen ob du das Richtige tust._

_Also, denkst du ganzen Tag nur an mich? Ich denke jede Sekunde an dich!_

_Wenn du mich siehst, fühlst du dich dann wohl?_

_Würdest du gerne jede Sekunde deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?_

_Würdest alles für mich tun?_

_Wünschst du dir manchmal einfach mit mir ganz alleine zu sein ohne den Rest der Welt?_

_Fühlst du dich als ob du schweben würdest wenn du mich siehst?_

_Würdest du mich gerne Küssen wenn du mich siehst oder andere Sachen machen...?_

_Wenn es darauf ankäme würdest du dann zu mir stehen?_

_Wenn du dich entscheiden müsstest, würdest du dich für mich entscheiden?_

_Würdest du mir sagen das du mich liebst?_

_Lieber Harry, ich weiß ich würde alle Fragen mit Ja beantworten... daher weiß ich, ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen! Ich muss jetzt lachen, nicht wegen dir sondern wegen meiner Ur-Großmutter... du fragst dich wieso? Ich mich auch... nein im Ernst, sie hörte gern Muggel-Musik und wenn ich in Ferien bei ihr war hörte sie oft dieses Lied „Eine neue Liebe ist wie ein neues Leben!"und mir geht es auch so.. natürlich durfte der Rest der Familie nicht wissen was sie da hörte.. aber ich finde das gerade passend._

_Du hast mir ein neues Leben geschenkt und nun bin ich daran dir ein neues zu schenken und das werde ich mit all meinen Kräften tun!_

_In liebe Draco_

„So, jetzt muss ich nur noch irgendwie zu Harry kommen, damit ich ihm..." „Das brachst du nicht..."

Draco drehte sich blitzartig um... in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Harry stand dort und hatte rote Augen, dass konnte Draco sogar bei der Dunkelheit erkennen.

„Du hast also alles gehört, was ich sagte?"Fragte Draco, aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon. Harry nickte „Draco...es... ich.."„Schon gut... mein armer Harry, du brauchst nichts zu sagen."Sagte Draco und nahm Harry ihn den Arm er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich bin bei dir und ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt... wenn ich das vor ein paar Wochen auch noch nicht geglaubt hätte."Sagte Draco und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Er spürte wie Harry am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Harry begann zu weinen und nun war Draco daran ihn zu trösten. Er verschaffte sich ein klein bisschen Abstand zwischen Harry und sich und damit er Harry so zu sich drehen konnte, dass er Harry in die Augen schauen konnte.

Dann ohne viele Umschweife küsste er ihn. Harry fühlte sich direkt besser. Er kostete diesen Moment voll aus... Draco küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, wie er noch nie geküsst hatte... aber hatte er schon jemals überhaupt jemanden geküsst?? Diesen Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite und schon spürte er wie Harry seinen Kuss erwiderte und er wusste, gegen alle Zweifel, dies war der Richtige Mann für ihn. Nie würde er wieder jemals so lieben wie er es jetzt tat und er würde sein Leben für diesen Mann geben!

Draco, der sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher war, streichelte Harry langsam über die Brust, während sie sich küssten und wanderte weiter nach unten... so sehr Harry das auch wollte, schob er Draco von sich fort. „Draco ich habe noch nie..."„Harry, denkst du ich hätte schon mal mit jemandem geschlafen?"Fragte er Harry und sah ihm in seine wunderschönen Augen. Harry sah immer noch misstrauisch drein. „Mit wem hätte ich schlafen sollen, jetzt mal im ernst... Crabbe und Goyle.. Harry ich leide nicht an Geschmacksverkalkung!"und nun musste Harry lachen.

Bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte übernahm Draco das Ruder erneut, küsste ihn und machte dort weiter wo er aufgehört hatte. Draco war auch ein bisschen nervös... schließlich war das auch alles Neuland für ihn, aber sein Körper wollte mehr er wollte diesen jungen Mann vor ihm... er wollte ihn mit allen Fasern seines Körpers! Er spürte keinen Widerstand mehr von Harry und er wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging.

Draco beendete den Kuss als erster und glitt langsam an Harrys Hals hinunter zu seinem Hemd... er knöpfte es langsam auf... er spürte Harrys Erregung und dann geschah dass, was Draco jegliche Hemmung und Unsicherheit nahm..."Draco... ich.. liebe dich!"und jetzt wollte er Harry nur noch glücklich machen und mehr zählte nicht mehr.

Als er das Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte glitt er mit seiner Zunge langsam in tiefere Regionen. Er spürte wie Harrys Hände sich in seinen Haaren festkrallten und er freute sich, dass es ihm so gut gefiel.. schließlich war es auch für Draco das erste Mal, dass er so etwas machte, doch es fühlte sich nicht falsch an... ganz im Gegenteil.

Als Draco begann Harrys Hose aufzuknöpfen hörte er einen leisen Seufzer von weiter oben. Draco kniete jetzt vor ihm und war ziemlich nervös.. würde es richtig machen.. um Merlins Willen... er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Fehler begehen. Doch Harry zu urteilen war es genau richtig... Als fertig mit aufknöpfen war sagte Harry „Draco.. du musst das nicht.."„Sei ruhig und genieße es!"Sagte er nur kurz und knapp und Harry schloss seine Augen. Noch nie hatte Harry solche Gefühle für jemanden empfunden oder einen Menschen mehr begehrt.

Draco holte noch einmal tief Luft, für Harry kaum hörbar und zog Harrys Jeans ein Stück nach unten... jetzt stand er nur noch in Shorts vor ihm... das musste einen Schalter in Dracos Gehirn umgelegt haben und er riss ihm die Shorts ebenfalls runter und alles was er wollte war Harry glücklich machen.

Er sah noch einmal zu Harry hoch, doch dieser hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und Draco nahm sein Glied in den Mund, dies wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen von Harry belohnt und Draco hoffte das er alles richtig machte... doch lange musste er nicht warten... bis er wusste, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

„Draco... stopp... ich.. gleich... bitte..."Harry wusste gar nicht mehr was er sagen wollte, also unterbrach Draco seine Handlung und sagte zu Harry „Schon gut, ich will es ja so..."Worauf sich Harrys Hände erneut in seinen Haaren vergruben und Draco den Rhythmus vorgaben. Nach einigen Stößen spürte Draco ein warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und Harry sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen.

Draco ließ von ihm ab und Harry legte sich auf seinen Rücken... er hatte Tränen in seinen Augen „Draco, das war... das schönste was ich je erlebt habe."Sagte er und zog Draco zu sich herunter, der immer noch kniete, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich weiß ich liebe dich!"Sagte er nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte und Draco legte sich in seinen Arm und war glücklich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er ein solches Glück.

So das wars dann mal fürs erste... g aber das nächste Kapi is schon auf meinem Rechner und ich werds bald möglichst hier on stellen versprochen knuddel

Ich hoffe ihr lasst noch ein kleines Kommentar für mich hier g


	7. Härteprobe

So... hier ist das nächste Chap, ich hoffe es gefällt euch g

Vielen Dank für euren lieben Kommis... knuddel

Viel Spaß beim Lesen... Dieses Chap is mal wieder etwas länger g

Bye bye

Mary

_**Kapitel 7:**_

_**Härteprobe**_

Diese besagte Nacht lag nun schon einige Tage zurück, in denen Harry immer wieder daran dachte wie Draco sein... na ja... er konnte es selbst nicht glauben und bei jedem Gedanken spürte er eine immer enger werdende Jeans, worauf er lächeln musste. So gut war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr gegangen. Leider hatten Draco und er nicht so viel Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten. Zu viele Hausaufgauben und dazwischen immer noch Quidditch-Training.

Als Harry eines Nachmittags bei seinen Hausaufgaben saß kam Ron zu ihm.

„Harry hast... hast du vielleicht mal kurz Zeit, ich muss mit dir reden!" Sagte er und klang ziemlich besorgt. Natürlich hatte Harry ein offenes Ohr für seinen besten Freund. Er war in letzter Zeit auch besser gelaunt, als vorher... das lag wohl an Draco immer wenn er ihn im Unterricht sah ging es ihm gleich besser. Die beiden hatten sich für Samstagabend wieder verabredet. Draco und er wollten sich draußen treffen, es war kurz vor den Sommerferien und nachts war es nicht allzu kalt... doch ertappte sich dabei wie er wieder abschweifte.

„Klar Ron!"Sagte er schnell, bevor dieser ihn ansprach, warum er nicht antwortete. Harry erwischte sich in letzter Zeit oft dabei, wie er gedankenlos aus dem Fenster starrte und an seiner Feder kaute.

„Ich habe ein Problem..."Begann Ron und sah Harry an. Ron war knallrot im Gesicht. Harry ahnte schon um was es ging. „Du hast dich verliebt! Richtig?!"Sagte Harry und wollte Ron ein wenig unter die Arme greifen.

„Ja... woher...?"„Sagen wir einfach ich habe da auch ein paar Erfahrungen gemacht. Wollen wir raus zum See gehen? Da kann man besser reden!"Sagte Harry und Ron war um einiges leichter ums Herz, als er bemerkte wie locker Harry darauf reagierte. Ron nickte und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich in Richtung See und Harry sprach als erster „Also Ron, du kannst mir alles sagen, egal um wen und was es geht!"Sagte Harry und Ron antwortete „Wenn ich dir das sage, wirst du mich bestimm hassen."Sagte Ron zu Harry und blickte traurig zu Boden. „Das musst du erst einmal versuchen, Ron egal was du machen würdest ich könnte dich nicht so schnell hassen! Du bist mein bester Freund."Sagte Harry und lachte dabei. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss es jetzt los werden, du liegst schon richtig, ich habe mich verliebt!"Sagte Ron und machte eine kurze Pause um zu sehen wie Harry reagierte, doch dieser saß immer noch sehr gespannt und gut gelaunt neben ihm, also fuhr Ron weiter „Sie ist keine Gryffindor und ich weiß auch nicht..."Ron brach ab und Harry ergriff schnell das Wort, bevor Ron noch mehr Zweifel beschlichen „Ron, so schlimm wie das was ich dir danach erzähle wird es sicher nicht sein."Sagte Harry und Ron sah ihn verdutzt an. „Doch es ist bestimmt schlimmer!"Bestand Ron! „Niemals!!"Lachte Harry und Ron wurde ein wenig lockerer. Harry wusste er würde Ron sein Geheimnis ebenfalls erzählen müssen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob heute der richtige Augenblick war, um es zu beichten.

„Also schön ich.. na ja, letztes Wochenende war ich doch in Hogsmeade, eigentlich wollte ich mich mit meinen Eltern dort treffen, aber diese sagten dann kurzfristig ab. Du und Hermine hatten ja mal wieder keine Zeit, also ging ich ein wenig spazieren und dann traf ich..... nein ich kann das nicht!"Sagte Ron und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie „Komm schon Ron, sag es jetzt endlich!"Erwiderte Harry und Ron sagte nur schnell den Namen „Millicent Bulstrode."Harry konnte sehen wie sich seine Wangen sowie seine Ohren purpurrot färbten.

„Und!?" Sagte Harry als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, dass sich ein Gryffindor in eine Slytherin verliebte... schließlich kannte er das doch irgendwo her.

„Harry... SLYTHERIN UND GRYFFINDOR!!"Sagte Ron, als ob Harry das ganze nicht so richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ron, ich bin nicht taub, ich hab dich verstanden! Aber warum soll das so schlimm sein?"Fragte er dann. „Du bist nicht sauer oder so?" Harry musste lachen „Ron, wenn ich dir jetzt mein Geheimnis anvertraue, dann wird unsere Freundschaft wirklich auf die Probe gestellt, aber nur weil du in Millicent verliebt bist, werde ich dich nicht gleich hassen!"Sagte Harry und amüsierte sich ein wenig darüber. „Ach komm so schlimm, kann es nicht sein!"Sagte Ron und Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Es ist noch schlimmer!" Sagte er dann und Ron erschrak „Du hast dich in Snape verliebt!?" „Nie im Leben!!!"Sagte Harry riss die Augen auf und musste lachen.

„Also schön Ron, du hast mir dein Geheimnis erzählt und nun bin ich an der Reihe und glaube mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ich muss es auch langsam mal loswerden."Sagte Harry und blickte auf seinen Freund, dem es schon sichtlich besser ging. Ron nickte... „Du lagst nicht ganz falsch, was das Haus und das Geschlecht der Person betrifft, die ich liebe!"Sagte Harry und Ron sah ihn an, seine Augen verengten sich und er sagte nur ein Wort „Malfoy!" Harry nickte und erwartete, dass Ron ihn nun hassen würde. Stattdessen „Das dachte ich mir schon, obwohl ich es nicht glauben konnte."Sagte Ron leise.

Harry war verdutzt. „Warum hast du mich nicht mal angesprochen?"Fragte er, aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort, Ron hatte sich natürlich nicht getraut.

„Harry liebt er dich auch?"Fragte Ron fürsorglich. „Ja, das tut er!"und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Warum hast du mich dann nicht mal..."versuchte Harry erneut „Harry, hättest du es zugegeben? Außerdem wusste ich es ja nicht 100%ig... also hab ich besser nix gesagt, bevor ich mich noch blamiert hätte"Antwortete Ron, und Harry war überrascht, wie gefasst er das ganze aufnahm. Er hätte sein Leben verwettet, dass Ron total ausflippen würde... aber das wäre er vermutlich auch, wenn er nicht selbst in eine Slytherin verliebt gewesen wäre.

„Okay, Ron dann erzähl doch mal wie das gekommen ist."Sagte Harry und wurde jetzt neugierig, er hielt Millicent nicht gerade für eine Schönheit, aber Ron würde Draco wohl auch nicht für nett halten... und bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry grinsen, denn er hätte nie gedacht wie „nett"Draco sein konnte, wenn er es denn wollte.

„Naja, ich hab sie da zufällig getroffen. Sie war ziemlich niedergeschlagen, weil sie sich wohl mit jemandem verabredet hatte und der nicht kam... und so kamen wir dann ins Gespräch... und das eine hat das andere ergeben..."Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Harry an.

„Aber jetzt sag mal wie du auf Malfoy kommst... also ich versteh zwar nicht wie man sich in nen Mann verlieben kann, aber das gibt's ja öfter... aber Malfoy??"Ron sah ihn verblüfft an und Harry musste lachen...

„Also... dass kann ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so genau sagen... es ist einfach passiert. Er ist so ganz anders, als er sonst zu mir war." Sagte Harry und lächelte. Ron sah, dass Harry glücklich.

„Aber deshalb muss ich doch nicht sein bester Freund werden, oder?" Fragte Ron skeptisch, denn auf ein Bündnis mit Draco wollte er sich niemals einlassen. Schließlich beleidigte Draco seine Familie am laufenden Band und darüber konnte er nicht hinweg sehen, Harry hin Harry her... das ginge nicht!

„Nein Ron, dass brauchst du nicht. Ich hoffe nur du kannst mich verstehen." Sagte Harry und blickte seinen Freund ein wenig verunsichert hat.

„Verstehen? Ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber ich akzeptiere es. Du bist mein Freund und das wirst bleiben, egal ob nun mit oder ohne Malfoy."Ron sah zu Harry rüber und Harry freute sich, dass er zu ihm stand und Harry wusste auch, dass es Ron wohl nicht so leicht fiel das zu akzeptieren.

„Danke Ron. Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht gleich verfluchst!"Sagte Harry scherzhaft und Ron antwortete „Daran hatte ich gedacht.... nein im Ernst, es ist deine Entscheidung und du musst damit leben... du kannst nur nicht von mir verlangen dass ich jetzt auf Kumpel mit ihm mache."„Das möchte ich auch nicht, ich möchte nur dass wir Freunde bleiben!"„Auf jeden Fall!"Sagte Ron und Harry legte den Arm um ihn, um ihn einmal zu drücken. Ron sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch an, als wolle er ihn gleich wegschieben.

„Keine Angst Ron, ich habe bereits einen Freund!"Sagte Harry und lachte laut auf. Ron sichtlich erleichtert drückte Harry.

„Ron?" „Ja?"„Sag aber Hermine bitte nichts davon."Bat Harry. „Nein, mach ich natürlich nicht... das gilt auch umgekehrt oder?"„Klar, es gibt Dinge, die sollten unter Männern bleiben."

Wieder lachten beide und Harry war froh, dass Ron ihn immer noch mochte.

Draco hatte leider niemanden, dem er sich so anvertrauen konnte. Doch eigentlich brauchte er das auch nicht, denn er war ziemlich selbstbewusst. Wenn sein Selbstbewusstsein auch ein wenig angeknackst war, wegen dieser Aktion mit seinem Vater.

Wenn es ihm mal nicht so gut ging, dachte an die Nacht auf dem Turm. Es war wunderschön gewesen. Bei diesen Erinnerungen ging es ihm gleich wieder besser und ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Sein Vater hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, aber Draco erwartete schon den nächsten Streich, der mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ. Das alles war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Crabbe und Goyle verhielten sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich ruhig ihm gegenüber. Er wusste nicht ob es an ihm lag oder an Lucius. Er konnte froh sein, dass die beiden nicht skeptisch wurden, wegen seiner guten Laune.

Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag, als sich Draco entschloss ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Er überlegte die ganze Zeit, womit er Harry eine Freude machen konnte. Er wollte ihm einfach was schenken, worüber sich Harry freute oder einen schönen Abend organisieren, bei dem sie mal richtig romantisch sein könnten. Leider was der zweite und natürlich auch schönere Gedanke gar nicht so einfach in die Tat umzusetzen. Wann sollten sie das unternehmen? Wo sollten sie sich treffen? Es würde auffallen, wären die beiden eine ganze Nacht einfach verschwunden. Aber es musste ihm einfach eine Lösung einfallen! Schließlich war er Draco Malfoy, für ihn war nichts unmöglich... oder vielleicht doch?

Er bräuchte eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, wo sie sich ungestört treffen konnten. Den Ablauf dieses Abends hatte er schon in Gedanken geplant und war ihn auch schon mehrfach durchgegangen. Harry und er hatten sich schon länger nicht mehr treffen können. Zu viele Hausaufgaben, Quidditch-Trainung usw.

Der Abend sollte mit einem schönen Abendessen beginnen, dann anschließend vielleicht ein wenig Musik zum Tanzen... obwohl er nicht wusste ob Harry überhaupt tanzen konnte... und anschließend würde man sehen... bei diesem Gedanken musste er wieder lächeln.

Er durfte allerdings kein Wort zu Harry sagen, es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Heute Abend hätte er Zeit und da würde er sich darum kümmern, dass er einen passenden Raum fand.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter und er drehte sich um. Harry stand mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hinter ihm. Wieder musste Draco feststellen, dass er für diesen jungen Mann alles geben würde. Diese wunderbaren grünen Augen, dieser schmale Mund... die Lippen, die gerade dazu einladeten geküsst zu werden.

„Hallo, mein Lieber!"Sagte Draco überrascht und Harry strahlte noch mehr. Draco zog Harry hinter einen Baum, wo sie von der Schule aus niemand sehen konnte um Harry erst einmal einen Kuss zu geben. Er küsste ihn, als ob es Jahre her wäre, seit er ihn das letzte Mal geküsst hatte und so kam es ihm auch wirklich vor. Dracos Zunge drang wieder fordernd vor bis in Harrys Mund und Harry ließ einen leisen Seufzer hören. Als sie endlich von einander abließen, was Draco sehr schmerzlich vorkam, fragte Harry „Was machst du heute Abend, ich hätte da Zeit!"und sah ihm in tief in die Augen... „Ähm... na ja ich wollte... ich... habe keine Zeit, Sorry."Sagte Draco, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Dieses Gestotter klang natürlich nicht gerade sehr glaubhaft.

„Warum nicht?"Fragte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Weil ich eben keine Zeit habe."Sagte Draco und schimpfte sich einen sehr schlechten Lügner mit wenig Fantasie für Ausreden.

„Triffst du dich mit jemand anderem?"Fragte Harry eifersüchtig und sein Lächeln war sofort verschwunden.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!"Protestierte Draco und ging wieder näher zu Harry. Dieser wisch ihm aus.

„Was machst du dann?"Fragte er und gab sich mit dieser Art von Antwort nicht zufrieden.

„Das... das kann ich dir nicht sagen..."Sagte Draco leise.

„Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast. Ich meine sind wir jetzt zusammen oder nicht?!"Fuhr ihn Harry an und Draco wunderte sich über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten. Schließlich wusste er ja auch nicht, was er die ganze Zeit trieb.

„Natürlich sind wir zusammen, aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich mich hier rechtfertigen muss, weil ich mal keine Zeit habe!"Draco schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Er blieb stur, er wollte Harry nichts von dieser Überraschung erzählen. Noch mehr ärgerte ihn allerdings, dass Harry von ihm dachte er würde fremdgehen, dabei wollte er etwas für sie beide arrangieren.

„Wenn das so ist... ich verstehe das zwar nicht... wir haben uns jetzt schon länger nicht mehr getroffen und da hätten wir mal Zeit und du möchtest nicht..."In Harrys grünen Augen konnte er Tränen sehen und nun hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Harry ich möchte dich ja auch gerne sehen, aber heute kann ich einfach nicht."Sagte Draco traurig, der sich unbedingt heute Abend um einen passenden Raum für sie kümmern wollte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Na dann, bis ein ander Mal!"Sagte er dann leise und ging davon. Draco blieb mit seinem schlechten Gewissen zurück.

Natürlich hätte er nachgeben können, doch Draco war zu stur. Er wollte einfach, dass Harry ihn verstand. Doch jetzt ärgerte er sich, mehr über sich selbst als über Harry. Warum musste er auch so stur sein? Aber Draco war sich sicher wenn Harry seine Überraschung sah, würde er diesen kleinen Streit vergessen!

Doch bis dahin hatte er einiges zu tun!

Ärgerlich betrat Harry den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Außer Hermine war niemand da. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden, doch diesen Luxus gönnte Hermine ihm nicht. Sie lief direkt zu ihm, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er schlecht drauf war.

„Was ist los Harry?"Fragte sie mitleidig und griff nach seiner Hand. Sah er so schrecklich aus? Er hatte sich mit Draco gestritten, dieser Dickschädel. Warum konnte er ihm nicht sagen um was es da ging!

„Ach nichts!"Antwortete Harry und winkte ab. Doch Hermine gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Sie spürte das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte... das war wohl weibliche Intuition.

„Harry, das glaube ich dir nicht!"Sagte sie einfach und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Hermine, bitte, es geht mir gut!"Sagte er ärgerlich. Er hatte keine Lust darüber zu sprechen. Schon gar nicht mit Hermine, denn sie würde das nicht verstehen. Obwohl, dass gleiche hatte er auch von Ron gedacht und der hatte das ganze eigentlich noch ziemlich locker aufgenommen. Er würde es ihr nicht sagen! Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei und ging in den Schlafsaal, wo er wenigstens vor Hermine Ruhe hatte.

Es war niemand da, bis auf Ron, dieser saß auf seinem Bett und war mit irgendetwas beschäftigt, als Harry den Raum betrat. Harry vermutete dass er versuchte einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. Auf jeden Fall lief Ron erst einmal rot an, als er bemerkte das jemand das Zimmer betrat. Als er Harry erkannte, sah er ziemlich erleichtert aus.

„Hi Harry, wasn los mit dir?"Fragte er und hatte auch gleich Harrys miese Stimmung bemerkt.

„Kann man nicht einmal schlecht gelaunt sein, ohne dass man dauern angequatscht wird?!"Sagte er ärgerlich und legte sich auf sein Bett und begann die Zimmerdecke anzustarren.

„Na schön wenn's dir hilft... dann schweige vor dich hin..." Sagte Roch leicht hin und machte sich wieder an seinen Brief.

„Also schön, wenn du mir keine Ruhe lässt..."Sagte Harry missmutig. „Moment Mal, ich hab doch nix gesagt, wenn du nicht willst..."„Bevor du mich weiter löcherst erzähle ich es dir halt."„Aber.."versuchte Ron noch kurz zu unterbrechen, doch Harry sprach einfach weiter „Es ist wegen Draco."

„Was ist mit ihm? Habt ihr euch schon wieder getrennt oder warum bist du so niedergeschlagen?"Fragte Ron.

„Nein, natürlich nicht... aber er hat Geheimnisse vor mir."Sagte Harry und ärgerte sich wieder über die ganze Geschichte.

„Harry, ihr seit gerade mal ein paar Wochen zusammen, da kannst du doch nicht schon sein ganzes Leben kennen."Sagte Ron und versuchte ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Darum geht's ja nicht. Ich wollte mich heute Abend mit ihm treffen und er hat was anderes vor und keine Zeit für mich und er wollte mir nicht sagen was."Sagte Harry eifersüchtig, da er immer noch Angst hatte, Draco könnte sich mit jemand anderem Treffen.

„Harry, du musst ihm ein wenig Zeit geben. Ich meine, vielleicht will er dich ja auch irgendwie überraschen."Mutmaßte Ron, aber Harry ließ sich nicht von seiner Meinung abringen. „Ich werde dann in Zukunft auch andere Dinge zu tun haben, wenn er mich treffen möchte! Warum nimmst du ihn überhaupt in Schutz?!"Sagte er beleidigt und drehte sich um. Er ärgerte sich jetzt noch mehr, da Ron Draco auch noch in Schutz nahm. Jeden Falls kam Harry das vor.

„Harry... jetzt sei doch nicht..."„Ach lass mich in Ruhe!"Sagte Harry giftig und Ron befand, es wäre besser nichts mehr zu sagen. Ron blickte zu seinem Freund rüber, der ihm den Rücken zu gedreht hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Harry und Draco... nein irgendwie passte das gar nicht! Abgesehen davon, dass sie beide Männer waren... Aber er würde seinem Freund trotzdem immer beistehen, schließlich hatten sie schon so viel erlebt und durchgemacht, dass konnte man nicht einfach vergessen! Außerdem war er selbst verliebt und wusste wie schwer es war, wenn ein Gryffindor sich mit einem Slytherin verabreden wollte. Beide Häuser würden das nicht einfach hinnehmen, dazu waren zu sehr verfeindet, obwohl er das jetzt nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Früher, ja früher wäre das alles ganz schrecklich für ihn gewesen, hätte jemand aus seinem Haus was mit jemandem aus Slytherin angefangen, aber jetzt sah er das mit anderen Augen.

Das einzige was Ron im Moment ein wenig ärgerte, war Harrys Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er hatte es ja nur gut gemeint und während er zu Harry rüber sah, bemerkte er wie von Harry kleine Schluchzer kamen und das er weinte, da wusste Ron wie ernst es Harry war und das ihm diese Aktion von Draco sehr weh tat. Aber wie konnte er ihm jetzt helfen? Sollte er mal mit Draco... nein niemals... er sah wieder zu Harry... Harry fühlte sich schlecht und er war Harrys bester Freund... er sollte mit Draco reden... nein mit diesem Idioten konnte er nicht reden... aber Harry gings nicht gut... aber Draco war ein Arsch... aber Harry liebte ihn... dennoch war Draco gemein... aber Harry liebte ihn...

Ron stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Er wusste genau, dass er gegen sein Gewissen verlieren würde... also gab er den Kampf auf und ging aus dem Schlafsaal. Doch wie sollte er Draco jetzt finden? Die Karte! Viel ihm da ein. Also musste er wieder zurück.

Harry weinte immer noch, also hatte Ron leichtes Spiel, da Harry sich nicht um ihn kümmerte... außerdem hatte er bereits den Vorhang seines Bettes vorgezogen, während Ron draußen gewesen war. Ron wusste, wo Harry die Karte immer versteckte und fand sie gleich nach dem ersten Griff.

Dann schlich er sich wieder hinaus und auf den Flur. Draußen breitete er die Karte aus und fand einen kleinen Punkt auf der Karte „D. Malfoy"... er war nahe bei einem Turm, das war leicht der befand sich in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Ron lief schnell, damit Draco nicht woanders hinverschwand. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er den Turm erreicht und der Punkt befand sich nun direkt im Turm. Das hieß, dass Draco da oben war. Er lief schnell einige Stufen hinauf und riss die Tür auf.

Draco drehte sich verdutzt um „Weasley!?"Sagte er dann mehr fragend, denn er hatte nicht mit Ron gerechnet.

„Malfoy, ich muss mit dir reden."„Ich wüsste nicht was wir..."„Es geht um Harry!"Sagte er schnell, bevor Draco ihn abwürgen konnte. Draco stellte sich so, als wüsste er nicht wovon Ron sprach, denn schließlich wusste er ja nicht ob Ron Bescheid wusste „Potter? Ich weiß nicht.."„Malfoy, halt den Mund. Harry hat mir alles erzählt!"Und dann schwieg Draco, er nickte und drehte Ron wieder den Rücken zu. Draco sah über die Länderein Hogwarts und den verbotenen Wald. Er betrachtete die Vögel, die um das Schloss flogen und befand, dass es doch schön sein musste so frei zu sein.

„Also schön, Weasley... was gibt's?"Fragte er dann, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Harry ist ziemlich fertig... er wollte wissen, was du heute Abend vor hast, aber du"„Ja ich habs ihm nicht gesagt! Dafür gibt es auch einen Grund."Sagte Draco leise und sah immer noch den Vögeln zu.

„Und welchen?"Fragte Ron direkt und stellte sich jetzt neben Draco. Er betrachtete ihn und fragte sich wieder wie man als Mann einen anderen Mann attraktiv finden konnte... aber so was sollte es ja geben.

„Eigentlich geht es dich nichts an, aber ich sage es dir, damit du Harry ein wenig beruhigen kannst... allerdings ohne ihm den wahren Grund zu verraten."Sagte Draco und blickte zu Ron und der Rothaarige stellte fest, dass Draco anders aussah als sonst. Er sah „nett" aus und nicht so „böse"wie sonst. Ron sagte nichts sondern hörte nur zu.

„Das ganze ist eigentlich nur ein riesengroßes Missverständnis. Ich wollte Harry überraschen. Ich wollte einen netten Abend planen für uns zwei. Dafür bräuchte ich einen Raum, aber ich weiß nicht wo und welchen und überhaupt... ich wollte ihm nichts davon sagen, weil es eine Überraschung werden sollte."Sagte Draco und drehte sich wieder um.

„So was dachte ich mir schon, aber Harry hat das ganz anders aufgefasst." Sagte Ron ein wenig erleichtert und Draco nickte „Ja, er ist eifersüchtig... er denkt ich würde mich mit jemand anderem treffen..."Draco lachte kurz „dabei sollte er wissen wie sehr..."Draco schluckte kurz, immerhin stand Ron neben ihm und er war sich nicht sicher ob er die Worte aussprechen sollte, doch dann tat er es einfach... in den letzten Tagen hatte er soviel getan was gar nicht typisch für ihn war „ich ihn liebe!"Und Ron glaubte ihm. Obwohl er von Draco rein gar nichts hielt, glaubte er ihm dies. Er konnte es sehen, wie sehr Draco diese Sache mitnahm und da kam Ron eine Idee.

„Ich habs!"Rief er. „Was hast du, ein bisschen Weisheit gefunden." Fragte Draco mit einem leichten Schmunzeln im Gesicht... er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. „Sehr witzig Malfoy!"Sagte Ron ein wenig verärgert. „Aber ich weiß wo du hingehen könntest. Kennst du den Raum der Wünsche?"Fragte Ron. Draco überlegte kurz und meinte schon mal was davon gehört zu haben.

„Es ist ein Raum hier in Hogwarts, auf keiner Karte verzeichnet, er erscheint wenn du ihn brauchst und wenn du ihn nicht brauchst ist er einfach nicht da."Erklärte Ron kurz. „Jetzt weiß ich's wieder... da habt ihr euch letztes Schuljahr getroffen um zaubern zu üben!"Sagte Draco und sprach den letzten Teil des Satzes sehr gedehnt aus. „He, willst dass ich dir helfe oder nicht?"Fragte Ron, der sich ein wenig veräppelt vor kam. „Schon gut Weasley... ich kann einfach nicht anders..."und Draco grinste.

„Also, du gehst zum Raum... das heißt ich bringe dich zu dem Flur wo er ist und ich werde dann Harry holen. Wenn ihr doch beide heute Zeit habt, ist das die beste Möglichkeit!"Sagte Ron und nickte Draco zu.

„Weasley, warum tust du das? Ich meine eigentlich solltest du dich doch freuen, wenn es bei Harry und mir nicht so gut läuft."Sagte Draco und sah ihn ein wenig mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Einerseits mit Misstrauen, andererseits freute er sich, dass Ron ihm helfen wollte.

„Ich tue das wegen Harry und nicht wegen dir, bilde dir da nichts ein Malfoy! Ihm geht's nicht gut und ich bin sein Freund, also muss ich was unternehmen, oder wie macht man das in Slytherin?"Fragte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

„Bei uns ist das nicht wirklich so. Harry kann wirklich froh sein, solche Freunde zu haben!"Sagte Draco und das war für Ron wie eine Entschuldigung und ein Dankeschön in einem. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Nun komm schon, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"Sagte Ron und lief davon. Draco sah noch kurz über die Länderein, bevor er sich umdrehte und Ron folgte. Es war nicht weit bis zu besagtem Flur und als Draco in dieses Zimmer trat, fand er drinnen einen wunderbar mit Kerzen dekorierten Raum vor. Es war warm in diesem Raum und in der Mitte stand ein Tisch, der bereits gedeckt war. Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. In einer Ecke stand ein Sofa, mit einige Decken. Draco grinste bei dem Gedanken was man dort alles anstellen konnte und er spürte wie seine Hose ein wenig spannte. Ihm kam es unendlich lange vor, hier auf Harry zu warten. Draco wurde sogar leicht nervös.

Ron beeilte sich und erreichte den Gemeinschaftsraum nach Atem ringend. Ohne ein Wort zu Hermine zu sagen lief er in den Schlafsaal und riss Harrys Vorhang beiseite. Er war wohl etwas zu rabiat, denn Harry erschrak und fiel fast aus dem Bett.

„So du Sturkopf! Du kommst jetzt mit mir und ich will keine Widerworte hören!"Sagte er streng und griff nach Harrys Arm. Noch ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte war er mit Ron unterwegs durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, hinaus auf die Treppe und fand sich plötzlich in einem bekannten Korridor.

„Was soll das alles, Ron ich will eine Erklärung von dir!"Sagte Harry wütend. Ron hatte ihn wie er war in Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus dem Raum geschleppt. Erst jetzt viel Ron auf, dass Harry noch nicht mal Schuhe trug. Er lief ein wenig rot an und dann sagte er „Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Du bist so stur und denkst alle wollen dir immer nur böses. Harry, Draco liebt dich. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und ich muss zugeben, dass er dich liebt! Glaub mir es ist mir nicht einfach gefallen, ihn anzusprechen aber ich habe es für dich getan und jetzt verlange ich dass du zu ihm gehst und dich mal entschuldigst!"Sagte Ron und Harry starrte ihn an. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Ron hatte mit Draco geredet! Wegen ihm. Er war aus Freundschaft über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte mit Draco gesprochen.

„Aber warum..."„Mein Gott, sonst bist du doch nicht so schwer von Begriff... Malfoy wollte sich nen schönen Abend mit dir machen und wollte das heute planen... doch du musstest ja auf stur stellen." „Deshalb..."„Ja, deshalb hätte er keine Zeit gehabt, aber das Problem habe ich bereits gelöst... jetzt geh schon, du weißt wo wir sind und welcher Raum sich hier befindet. Er wartet schon auf dich."

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab und er war Ron dankbar. Er war dankbar dass er so einen guten Freund hatte. Dankbar das Draco sich nicht mit einem anderen traf.

„Jetzt geh schon, bevor die Nacht vorbei ist."Sagte der rothaarige Gryffindor und schubste ihn ein wenig davon. „Danke Ron!"Sagte Harry und lief schnell zu der Tür, die er jetzt auch sehen konnte.

So... das wars mal wieder... das nächste Kapitel wird. g oki ihr könnt euchs bestimmt schon denken...

Über ein Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	8. Die Versöhnung

So hier kommt das nächste Chap...ich hoffe das gefällt euch g jetzt wird's... heiß... hach oki, bis zum nächsten Kapitel kann es ein klein wenig dauern, weil ich nächste Woche nicht da bin... Zeltlager... lach

So, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich über eure Kommis knuddel

Bye bye

Mary

_**Kapitel 8:**_

Die Versöhnung 

Als Harry die Tür öffnete, stieg ihm die Wärme entgegen welche die Kerzen verursachten. Es mussten mindestens 1000 Kerzen in diesem Raum sein. Mitten im Raum stand ein festlich gedeckter Tisch und weiter hinten im Raum, stand eine Gestalt. Draco. Er hatte Harry nicht bemerkt. Harry schloss lautlos die Tür und ging einige Schritte, bis er die Mitte des Raumes erreicht hatte.

„Draco?" Sagte er dann leise und Draco drehte sich um. Einen Moment sah er Harry nur an. Harry schimpfte sich einen Narr, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte Draco würde sich mit einem anderen treffen.

„Harry... es.."„Nein, mir tut es leid. Du wolltest mich überraschen und ich mache so einen Aufstand. Einfach lächerlich."Sagte Harry und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Ich hätte auch ehrlicher sein können, dann wäre es dazu nicht gekommen. Mir tut es auch leid."Sagte Draco und nun ging er zu Harry und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, als sich Harrys Arme um seinen Körper schlangen.

„Wollen wir was essen?"Fragte Draco und Harry fragte zurück „Können wir das nicht auf später verschieben?"Harrys Augen funkelten und Draco konnte sich denken, was Harry im Schilde führte. Draco grinste.

„Man, du gehst aber ganz schön ran..."Harry drückte Draco einen Kuss auf den Mund, damit er endlich ruhig war. Der Gryffindor wollte seinen Slytherin und heute würde ihn nichts davon abhalten. Er war für alles bereit. Harrys Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in Dracos Mund, der sie aufnahm und er drückte sich gegen Harry. Harry konnte die Erregung seines Freundes spüren und seine eigene...

Draco beendete den Kuss und nickte in die Richtung des Sofas. Harry drehte sich um und jetzt erst viel Draco auf, dass Harry ja bereits ziemlich unbekleidet war... was ihn natürlich freute. Zum ersten Mal sah er Harrys lange schlanke Beine, die bei einer ziemlich eng sitzenden Boxershorts endeten, wo dann Harrys wunderbar geformter Hinter begann. Draco zog eine Augenbraue ihn die Höhe... Harry sah unverschämt gut aus.

Während Draco Harry folgte befreite er sich schon mal von seinem Umhang und seinem grauen Pullunder. Dann zog er noch seine grün-silber gestreifte Krawatte aus und begann sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen, doch das nahm Harry ihm gleich ab, als er sah, dass Draco bereits dabei war.

„Lass mich das machen, heute werde ich dich mal verwöhnen."Sagte Harry, grinste und machte dort weiter wo Draco aufgehört hatte.

Harry war überrascht wie muskulös Dracos Oberkörper war. Er hatte ihn noch nie nackt gesehen, viel ihm dann ein. Als er das Hemd aufgeknöpft und aus der Hose gezogen hatte, begann er Dracos Brust zu küssen und spielte mit seiner Zunge an Dracos Brustwarzen. Draco befreite sich schnell ganz von seinem Hemd und zog auch gleich das T-Shirt von Harry aus.

Beide waren jetzt richtig leidenschaftlich. Jeder wollte den anderen mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Ihre nackte Haut berührte sich und jagte beiden einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Harry legte sich auf die Couch und Draco legte sich über Harry und zwischen dessen Beine. Als Draco sich gegen Harry drückte um ihn zu küssen spürte Harry erneut wie erregt Draco war und das schien seine eigene Erregung ins unermessliche zu steigern, was Draco ganz deutlich bei dem Kuss zu spüren bekam. Harry stöhnte kurz und Draco beendet wieder den Kuss, aber nur um seinen Hals mit Küssen zu übersähen und dann an Harrys Brust weiter nach unten zu wandern.

„Nein Draco, diesmal bin ich dran."Protestierte Harry, als Draco gerade dabei war Harry die Boxershorts auszuziehen und mit einem Satz setzte sich Harry auf, drückte Draco nach hinten und begann an der gleichen Stelle wie Draco.

Zuerst küsste er ihn und dann... Harry war bei Dracos Brustwarzen angekommen und biss leicht hinein Draco atmete tief ein und ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. Harry wusste, dass es ihm gefiel. Da er noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, eigentlich noch nie mit überhaupt jemandem geschlafen hatte, war er froh dass er bisher nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

Harry setzte sich und begann Dracos Gürtel zu öffnen, dann den Knopf seiner Hose und dann zog er ganz langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten. Das machte Draco fast wahnsinnig. Er wollte endlich mehr, doch Harry ließ ihn noch ein wenig schmoren. Harry hoffte, Draco würde ihn darum bitten, wenn er noch ein bisschen wartete. Langsam zog er Dracos Hose aus. Die Boxershorts von Draco berührte er aber nicht und Harry spürte wie Draco es kaum abwarten konnte. Er blickte Harry in die Augen und Harry küsste ihn noch einmal. Dann löste sich der Gryffindor von ihm. „Bitte mich darum."Verlangte Harry. Draco war so erregt, er hätte alles für diesen Mann getan.

„Harry... bitte... bitte mach weiter..."Sagte er und sein Atem ging schwer. Harry grinste, obwohl er noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte wusste er was zu tun war. Er glitt langsam mit seiner Zunge nach unten, umspielte den kleinen Haarflaum unter Dracos Nabel. Draco stöhnte. „Harry bitte..."stöhnte er erneut und Harry genoss es die Oberhand über Draco zu haben. Abrupt beendet er seine Liebkosungen und zog Draco seine Boxershorts aus. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er Draco zum ersten Mal ganz nackt sah.

„Was ist... stimmt was nicht?"Fragte Draco ängstlich. „Nein, du... wow... du bist wunderschön."Sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten. Draco lächelte und Harry küsste ihn. Dann war er bereit, Draco endlich ein wenig Erlösung zu verschaffen und leckte langsam mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Erektion. Draco stöhnte, wollte mehr, wollte endlich dass Harry... und schon war es geschehen. Wohlig, warm und feucht schloss sich Harrys Mund um sein Glied. Endlich und er sah hinunter zu Harry, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber sichtlich erregt war. Draco stöhnte, wenn dass so weiter ging konnte er nicht mehr lange... stopp.... „Harry warte...."stöhnte er und es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer Harry wegzuschieben.

„Ich will dich heute richtig und nicht so. Ich will das du... ich will dich in mir spüren... bitte..."Sagte Draco und sah in Harrys grüne Augen. Harry nickte und dann viel sein Blick auf ein kleines Döschen. Er griff danach und musste lächeln. „Dieser Raum überrascht mich immer wieder... Vaseline..." Draco musste ebenfalls lächeln. Er stellte das Döschen bei Seite und zog nun selbst seine Boxershorts aus. Draco bemerkte ebenfalls wie wunderschön Harry war.

Dann küssten sie sich wieder. „Du musst zuerst... mit deinen Fingern..."versuchte Draco... aber kannte sich da ja selbst nicht so genau aus... er hatte das selbst noch nie gemacht und trotzdem wollte er es jetzt... mit Harry eins sein. „Ich denke ich weiß was zu tun ist... mein Schatz, leg dich einfach zurück und genieße es."Harry lächelte und schenkte ihm noch einen Kuss.

Er öffnete das kleine Döschen und nahm sie eine haselnussgroße Menge Vaseline um damit Dracos Eingang ein wenig zu massieren. Draco stöhnte auf, als er Harrys Finger spürte. Nach einige Sekunden drang Harry mit seinem Finger ein und Draco stöhnte erneut. „Ist das schön?"Fragte Harry und Draco der die Augen geschlossen hatte nickte nur. Harrys zweiter Finger kam dazu und gleich darauf der dritte Finger. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte.

Harry griff mit seiner linken Hand nach Dracos rechter und legte diese um sein Glied. Draco ließ alles geschehen, was Harry verlangte. Er bewegte seine Hand auf und ab, bis auch er ein Stöhnen von Harry hören konnte.

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry „Bist du bereit?"Draco nickte und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Harry endlich zu spüren. Auch Harry konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich mit Draco eins zu werden. Mit einem Stoß drang er in ihn ein. Draco stöhnte leise auf und krallte sich mit seinen Händen in Harrys Pobacken. Als Draco die Augen öffnete sah er direkt in Harrys wunderschöne grüne Augen. Er konnte sehen, wie sehr Harry ihn liebte und sagte „Küss mich..."Harry tat was Draco verlangte, während er sich langsam in Draco bewegte. Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich, bis Draco erneut laut aufstöhnte. „Alles okay?"Fragte Harry leise, Draco nickte. „Du bist... ein.. einfach... wunderbar!"Gestand Draco.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Draco spürte, dass er gleich zum Höhepunkt kommen würde. Harry sah es an seinen Augen, die ihn immer noch begehrend anblickten. Harry bewegte sich ein wenig schneller, bis er es selbst spüren konnte. „Harry... ich... ich liebe dich!"Sagte Draco leise während er ihn anblickte und das war alles was Harry brauchte und nach einige Stößen ergoss er sich in Draco und spürte das Draco ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkte erreicht hatte.

Er sank erschöpft auf Draco nieder und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Nach einer Weile blickte er zu Draco auf und sah das dieser Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Was ist, hab ich was falsch gemacht?"Fragte er erschrocken. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und noch mehr Tränen bahnten sich den Weg „Nein... Harry... es war wunderschön und... ich... war noch nie so glücklich." Sagte er und Harry wusste was er meinte. Er küsste Draco und sagte dann leise „Ich liebe dich!"„Ich liebe dich auch."Kam von Draco zurück.

„Sollen wir noch was essen?"Fragte Harry nach einer Weile und zeigte auf den Tisch. Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich möchte lieber hier in deinen Armen liegen."Harry nickte und sie küssten sich, bevor sie einschliefen.

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... g ich freue mich auf eure Kommis und nach dem Zeltlager schreib ich gleich weiter versprochen!!!

Bye

Mary


	9. Die Entscheidung

Ich weiß ihr musstet lange auf dieses Chap warten, aber endlich ist es fertig –puh- ich hatte einfach so viele Versionen, die ich immer wieder verworfen habe und mit dieser hier bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden... ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 9

Die Entscheidung

Ein zarter Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Harry in der Nase. Wo war er? Das hier war nicht sein Bett und warum lag etwas Schweres auf seinem Bauch. Er blinzelte und blickte nach unten, dann wurde es ihm wieder bewusst. Er befand sich im Raum der Wünsche und auf seinem Bauch lag Draco. Dann viel ihm auch die wundervolle Nacht ein. Es war einfach herrlich gewesen und Harry hatte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt.

Sanft strich er über Dracos blondes Haar und dieser seufzte leise im Schlaf. „Wach auf."Flüsterte er. Draco bewegte sich ein wenig und hob seinen Kopf. Im ersten Moment ging es ihm wohl wie Harry und er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Dann blickte er blinzelnd zu Harry und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Morgen."Flüsterte er. „Morgen."Antwortete der Gryffindor.

Draco zog sich langsam nach oben und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. „Es war wunderbar, gestern Nacht."der Gryffindor nickte lächelnd „Finde ich auch."

Harry blickte zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber, auf dem jetzt nicht mehr das Essen von gestern Abend stand, sondern ein schön gedeckter Frühstückstisch. „Dieser Raum überrascht mich immer wieder..."Sagte Harry wie schon einen Abend zuvor „Wollen wir frühstücken?"Fragte er dann in Dracos Richtung.

„Ja, ich habe richtig Hunger, da wir gestern Abend nichts gegessen haben." Antwortete der Slytherin, sprang auf und ging Richtung Tisch. „Also wenn du dir nicht gleich etwas anziehst, falle ich wieder über dich her..."Sagte Harry verführerisch in Dracos Richtung. „Vielleicht will ich das ja... obwohl besser würde ich über dich herfallen... ich kann so schon kaum sitzen."Sagte und grinste. „War ich so schlimm..."Fragte Harry bedrückt „Nein! Du warst wunderbar!"Widersprach Draco und ging zurück zu Harry, er küsste ihn sanft und flüsterte dann grinsend „Warte mal bis ich mit dir fertig bin, dann wird's dir nicht anders gehen..."Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Harry lächelte ihn verführerisch an „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."Dann küsste er Draco wieder.

„Da musst du aber noch bis nach dem Frühstück warten..." Sagte Draco, zog sich seine Boxershorts an und ging wieder zum Tisch. „Schade..."Seufzte Harry, zog sich ebenfalls seine Unterhose an und ging zum Tisch.

„Hmh, sieht echt wunderbar aus... fast besser als das normale Frühstück in der großen Halle."Harry blickte über den gedeckten Tisch und griff direkt nach einem Toast, um sich Marmelade drauf zu streichen. „Ist auch Kaffee da?"Fragte er Draco „Jep, hier..." Draco reichte ihm eine weiße Kanne und Harry goß sich eine Tasse ein.

„Wie soll es eigentlich weiter gehen zwischen uns?"Fragte Draco plötzlich ganz unvermittelt. „Na ja, ich denke wir sind zusammen oder?"Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte Draco fragend an. „Natürlich sind wir zusammen... aber ich meine, wollen wir es für ewig geheim halten? Ich habe keine Lust mich immer verstecken zu müssen, um mit dir zusammen zu sein." Antwortete der Slytherin und Harry nickte „Hmh... da hast du Recht, aber das wird nicht einfach werden..."„Niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach wäre."Unterbrach Draco ihn und trank einen Schluck Orangensaft. „Sollen wir es dennoch riskieren?"Fragte er dann und grinste. „Hmh... also warum nicht... Ron weiß es ja eh schon und bei ihm ist mir wichtig das er es akzeptiert und das tut er ja auch, ich hoffe Hermine wird das auch so aufnehmen, der Rest in der Schule ist mir nämlich Schnuppe."„Dann ist beschlossen, dann sind wir offiziell ein Paar und werden es jedem der es wissen will oder auch nicht auf die Nase binden."Draco lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die entsetzten Gesichter.

Harry im Gegensatz wurde schon etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, Crabbe und Goyle könnten etwas dagegen haben und ihm das auf ihre ganz eigene Art vermitteln.

Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, zogen sie sich an. „Schade, dass wir jetzt schon gehen müssen..."Sagte Harry und lächelte Draco an. Dieser lächelte zurück „Find ich auch, aber da wir jetzt nichts mehr verheimlichen wollen... können wir jeder Zeit zusammen sein."Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Wangen und nahm seine Hand, dann traten beide hinaus auf den noch leeren Flur.

„Sollen wir trotzdem noch in die große Halle gehen?"Fragte Draco und grinste. Er schien es jetzt regelrecht darauf anzulegen, gesehen zu werden. „Ich weiß nicht..."Sagte Harry zögerlich. „Ach komm schon... das wir ein Spaß."Draco zog Harry Richtung große Halle, obwohl dieser ganz und gar nicht angetan von dieser Idee war.

Die Schüler die ihnen bis dahin über den Weg liefen, blickten sie schief von der Seite an und begannen zu tuscheln. Draco warf ihnen belustigte Blicke zu, ihm schien dies wirklich nichts mehr auszumachen... Harry allerdings war es ein wenig peinlich, so großspurig aufzutreten. „Draco, was ist wenn Crabbe und Goyle es deinem Vater erzählen?"„Für den bin ich doch eh gestorben, also kanns doch egal sein."Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig. „Aber ich habe Angst, dass wieder etwas passiert." Flüsterte Harry.

Draco blieb stehen und atmete tief durch. „Harry egal ob wir unsere Beziehung offen ausleben oder nicht... er wird wieder kommen, dass ist so sicher wie Merlin einen Bart hatte."Harry blickte zu Boden. „Ich will nicht, dass er wieder kommt."Draco seufzte leise „Ich auch nicht."Er zog Harry an sich und drückte ihn fest. „Komm lass uns weiter gehen."Schlug er dann vor und Harry nickte. „Draco, wir werden immer zusammen halten, ja?"Draco nickte bestätigend und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

In der großen Halle war schon allerhand los, die Tische waren voll besetzt und es wurde überall geplappert. Als die beiden Hand in Hand die Halle betraten verstummten alle so nach und nach und starrten sie an. Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Dann zog er Harry an sich, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf und den Mund und flüsterte „Wir sehen uns später."Dann stolzierte er wie üblich zu seinem Platz.

Harry stand noch einen kurzen Moment am Eingang und machte sich dann ein wenig peinlich berührt zu seinem Platz. Ron blickte ihn aufmunternd an „Morgen Harry, na gut geschlafen."Harrys Kopf wurde knall rot und er setzte sich.

Hermine saß mit weit geöffnetem Mund da und konnte gar nichts mehr sagen, ebenso wie die anderen Schüler aus Gryffindor. „Hermine, wir sind zusammen und du kannst es nicht ändern, also bitte erspar mir deine Standpredigt."Sagte Harry gleich, bevor Hermine auf den Gedanken kam etwas auszusprechen. Sie schluckte, stand auf und verließ den Gryffindortisch. „Also... so schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht."Sagte Harry und blickte Ron an.

Ron seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Von seinen Mitschülern wurde er immer noch angestarrt. „Sagt mal, wollt ihr verhungern? Esst lieber euer Frühstück als mich anzustarren!" Herrschte er sie an und nach und nach widmeten sie sich wieder ihrem Essen. „Man, das ist ja schlimmer als im ersten Schuljahr... ich meine das Anstarren bin ich ja gewöhnt, aber in dem Maße..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Sein Blick glitt langsam Richtung Slytherintisch und er konnte sehen wie Draco genau dieselben Probleme zu haben schien, vor allem mit Pansy Parkinson. „Wir hätten das besser nicht gemacht..." Flüsterte er zu Ron und dieser sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich denke, dass beruhigt sich alles wieder... ich meine für mich war es ja auch ein Schock, aber man gewöhnt sich dran."Ein kleines Lächeln überzog Rons Gesicht und munterte Harry wieder ein wenig auf.

Nachdem Ron fertig war, machten sich beide auf den Weg aus der großen Halle und zum Gewächshaus, in dem sie jetzt Kräuterkunde hatten. Ein leises Tuscheln begleitete sie. „Man das ist ja echt nicht zum Aushalten."Sagte Ron irgendwann, als er wieder an einer Gruppe tuschelnder Schüler vorbei kamen. „Wem sagst du das..." Seufzte Harry.

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Stunde und jeder Schüler und Lehrer wusste über ihre Beziehung Bescheid. Es entstanden die wildesten Gerüchte, sogar dass Draco Harry verhext hätte um ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

Als sich die beiden am Abend trafen, konnte man ihnen ansehen wie anstrengend der Tag gewesen war. „Das gibt es doch gar nicht... ich meine was labbern die bloß für einen Scheiß."Sagte Draco als Harry ihm von diesen dummen Gerüchten berichtete. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber ich glaube da müssen wir jetzt durch."Draco nickte stumm.

Sie hatten sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, da sie ja beide kein Einzelzimmer hatten. Draco kam näher und wollte Harry küssen, dieser schob ihn weg. „Bitte, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dazu." „Wozu? Ich wollte dir nur einen Kuss geben..."Sagte Draco verärgert. „Aber ich will jetzt nicht."Antwortete Harry zickig und legte sich auf das Sofa.

„Aber... ich dachte du liebst mich."Sagte Draco und Harry blickte ihn traurig an. „Natürlich tue ich das, aber diese ganze Situation nervt mich einfach... das mit den Gerüchten und das mit deinem Vater..."Sagte Harry leise und blickte wieder zur Decke. „Meinst du mich nicht? Darum brauche ich dich ja auch so... ich will mit dir zusammen sein..."„Ich auch, aber nicht jetzt!"Sagte Harry schroffer als gewollt, doch er verletzte Draco damit. Er traf ihn mitten ins Herz.

„Wenn das so ist... dann gehe ich wohl besser."Sagte er leise und man konnte Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören. Harry antwortete nicht und das traf Draco mehr als tausend Worte. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange und er verließ den Raum. Er ging Richtung Kerker.

Warum war Harry so abweisend gewesen? Gestern Nacht noch so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich und heute so kalt und abweisend? Was war los? Wollte er ihn nicht mehr?

„Sieh an, konntest du dich von deinem neuen Freund doch noch lösen?" Er blickte in die grau-blauen Augen seines Vaters. „Du weißt es also schon."Sagte er kalt und starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an. „Natürlich, war doch klar, oder?"Fragte Lucius mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Crabbe und Goyle?"Lucius schüttelte den Kopf „Diese Hohlköpfe verstehen das doch nicht... ich habe andere Informanten."Sagte Lucius gelassen. „Schön für dich."Entgegnete Draco leicht gereizt und wollte weiter gehen.

„Nicht so schnell, wir sind noch nicht fertig."Lucius packte ihn am Arm und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. „Du bist beim letzten Mal viel zu leicht davon gekommen."Flüsterte Lucius. Draco wusste, es gab keinen Ausweg, er saß in der Falle.

„Na schön, dann töte mich... es soll mir egal sein."Zischte Draco doch sein Vater lachte nur „Nein, ich werde Potter töten, wenn du nicht machst was ich sage!"Flüsterte Lucius gefährlich leise und Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Du machst es einem zu leicht, mein Sohn. Ich weiß, dass es dir weniger ausmacht zu sterben, als deinen Freund sterben zu sehen! Du warst ja auch schließlich so naiv und musstest es in deiner übergroßen Arroganz der Schule auf die Nase binden!"Lucius lachte.

„Was willst du?"Fragte Draco mit heiserer Stimme und blickte seinen Vater an. „Das weißt du ganz genau! Du kommst jetzt mit mir und wirst einer von uns oder der kleine Potter wird diese Nacht nicht überleben!"

„Das kann ich nicht..."Flüsterte Draco. Lucius grinste „Schön dann sehe ich keine andere Wahl.."Er ließ von seinem Sohn ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Nein... warte!"Rief Draco seinem Vater nach und dieser drehte sich sofort wieder. „Ich komme mit." Sagte der junge Slytherin und blickte seinen Vater an.

So, das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein Kommi. Bis zum nächsten Chap, das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so lange dauernd wird...

Bye

Mary


End file.
